Memories About You
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Kucing sering dibilang seperti anak kecil yang tidur pulas. Seharian dia tidur melingkar... Sasu-chan, apa kau bahagia bersamaku? RnR if you mind... warning: OOC-maybe-, Sasuke versi kucing.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories About You**

*Masashi Kishimoto*Kitten Story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

_**Kucing sering dibilang seperti anak kecil yang tidur pulas.**_

_**Seharian dia tidur melingkar.**_

_**Sasu-chan, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?**_

Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku adalah seorang gadis biasa yang bersatatus sebagai seorang siswi disebuah sekolah di kota Konohagakure. Aku memliki seekor kucing hitam yang biasa kupanggil Sasu-chan. Aku dan Sasu-chan tinggal sendirian disebuah apartemen karena kedua orang tuaku yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Musin gugur, banyak daun-daun berwarna coklat berjatuhan ke bumi dengan pelan dan sekali-kali terbang jauh tertiup angin. Burung-burung kecil masih berkicau-kicau dengan merdunya dipagi musim gugur yang cerah ini.

"hah hah hah!" nafasku memburu, tinggal 5 meter lagi aku akan tiba kesekolah tempat aku biasa menimba ilmu. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06.55 padahal pelajaraan dimulai 5 menit lagi, kupercepat langkahku sebelum bel berbunyi. Aku segera berlari kekelasku yang berada diujung lorong sekolah, beruntung belum ada guru yang datang, dengan terengah-engah kududukan diriku dibangku paling pojok dari depan.

"hei Sakura! Kamu berangkatnya kurang siang tuh!" ejek sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino. Aku hanya tersenyum tak berniat menanggapi gurauan Ino. Sambil mengeluarkan buku kulirik pintu kelas yang sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu belum terbuka sama sekali, padahal jam pelajaran sudah mulai. " Ino, kok belum ada guru yang masuk?" tanyaku, "kau lupa, bukannya jam pertama itu pelajarannya Pak Kakashi. Paling-paling telat lagi seperti biasanya." Kata Ino. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku masih bisa bersantai sambil mengecek PR-ku.

"Sa-Sakura boleh pinjam PR-mu?" seru Tenten gelisah, what the hell? "aku lupa mengerjakan PR nih!" seru Tenten lagi, aku mendesah ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya Tenten menyontek PR-ku. Dengan setengah tak rela kubiarkan Tenten mengambil bukuku dan menyalinnya.

GREK!

Pintu kelas bergeser terbuka, tampak seorang guru berambut perak dan memakai masker memasuki kelas. "selamat pagi anak-anak!" guru Kakashi tersenyum dengan matanya (?) karena mulutnya tertutup masker. "maaf bapak terlambat karena tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan" kata guru Kakashi.

"huuuu! Udah deh pak, ngibul mulu!" seru teman-temanku yang lain. "baiklah, sebelum memulai pelajaran bapak ingin mengecek tugas rumah yang bapak berikan kemarin. Silakan dikumpulkan!" kata guru Kakashi.

Waktu istirahat…

Angin terus bertiup kencang, menerbangkan juga beberapa daun-daun berwarna cokelat. Ranting-ranting pohon mulai kehilangan daun-daun yang biasa menghiasinya tiap musim semi dan musim panas. Daun-daun lebih banyak berserakan ditanah, sebagian daun-daun masih bartahan kuat di pohon-pohon lain namun mungkin takkan bertahan lama.

Aku duduk sendirian disebuah pohon tua yang daun-daunnya berwarna merah dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai berguguran. Udara mulai terasa dingin dan aku mulai merapatkan syal yang melilit leherku, kupandangi daun-daun yang mulai jatuh ketanah sambil sesekali memakan sandwich bekal makan siangku.

Angin terus berhembus dengan pelannya, aku beranjak dan berjalan menuju sahabatku yang memanggilku sendari tadi. "ada apa Ino?" tanyaku padanya. Ino tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri dan tersenyum manis yang membuat pipiku memerah.

"berjuanglah! Aku mendukungmu!" seru Ino dan mendorongku kearah seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah, Sabaku No Gaara.

"a-apa kabar Gaara?" sapaku, "baik" jawab Gaara singkat kemudian mengandeng tanganku. "a-ada apa Gaara memanggilku?"tanyaku dengan gugupnya. "aku Cuma mau memberikan ini."

CUP!

"sampai nanti" ucap Gaara kemudian pergi begitu saja, aku mematung kemudian memegang pipiku yang barusan dicium oleh Gaara. Wajahku benar-benar memerah, "a-apa aku bermimpi?" gumamku. Aku menepuk-nepuk wajahku sendiri, "sepertinya ini mimpi" gumamku lagi sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempat itu walau angin terus bertiup.

"Saku?" seseorang menguncang-guncangkan tubuhku, "woi, Sakura sadarlah!" seru orang itu. "Sakura?" seru orang itu lagi dan lagi, tampaknya aku terus mematung tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dan pikiranku entah melayang kemana. "Sakuraaaa!" dari suaranya sepertinya orang ini sudah mulai kesal.

BYUR!

"GYAAA!" teriakku kaget karena seseorang menyiramku seenaknya dengan air,hei! Aku basah tahu! Dan rasanya dingin! Seorang gadis berambut pirang memasang muka sebal sambil memegang gelas ditangannya. "apaan sih kau Ino!" seruku marah, seenaknya dia menyiramku. "kau yang apaan. Dari tadi melamun saja sudah bel masuk tahu!" seru Ino kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkanku. "hei, TUNGGU!" aku menyusul Ino.

Tet tet teet teet tet teeeeeet

Bel telah berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran telah usai dan saatnya pulang sekolah, sembari membereskan buku aku menatap keluar jendela, awan tampak mendung dan angin bertiup kencang namun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datangnya hujan.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju lokerku, dan membukanya kemudian meletakkan sepatu dan beberapa buku jurnal, ada secarik surat disana, kuraih surat itu dan kubaca.

Bibirku membentuk seulas senyum, surat dari Gaara. Gaara mengajak bertemu sepulang sekolah didepan gerbang, dengan tergesa-gesa segera kulangkahkan kaki keluar berharap Gaara masih ada disana.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah melambai padaku, mendatanginya. "huf, ma-maaf Gaara aku terlambat!" kataku. Gaara tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru keluar." Gaara mengeggam tanganku, "hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, boleh kan?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk.

"ciee!ciee!cie!"

" prikitiew! Cuit! Cuit!"

Dua orang anak laki-laki, satu berambut coklat dan berambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba mengodaku sambil bersiul-siul usil. Aku memerah sedangkan Gaara Cuma cuek saja. "biarkan saja" katanya.

Kami berjalan-jalan di tengah kota, sesekali berbincang-bincang dan melihat pernak-pernik yang dipajang di toko-toko pinggir jalan. "Haruno! Kau mau es krim?" Tanya Gaara, aku Cuma mengangguk. "ayo beli disana." Gaara mengandeng tanganku.

"pak beli es krimnya dua." Kata Gaara. "wah, pacarmu cantik sekali ya!" goda si penjual es krim yang bajunya bertuliskan Hoshigaki Kisame. Gaara Cuma tersenyum, "sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi pacarku"

"ini Haruno." Gaara menyerahkan es krim padaku, "terima kasih" ucapku. "wew, adikku udah gede ya!" seseorang menepuk bahu Gaara membuat kami berdua menoleh pada si empunya suara, seorang pemuda berambut merah berwajah baby face dan seorang berambut pirang dikundir ekor kuda, serta seorang yang memakai masker yang seharusnya menutupi mulutnya tapi malah menutupi matanya.

"ada apa kak Sasori?" tanya Gaara, "pinjam HPnya, pulsaku habis nih!" kata Akasuna Sasori menerima HP yang disodorkan Gaara, "Sasori nggak modal un!" ejek yang berambut pirang, Deidara. "wei, pacarnya Gaara cantik un" kata Deidara sambil menunjukku yang Cuma tersenyum malu, "kenalin un, aku Deidara un, cukup panggil Dei aja un, ini Saso(ri) kakaknya Gaara un, terus yang ini –menunjuk laki-laki yang pakai masker buat nutupin matanya-Tobi un, hati-hati dia sedikit autis un!" kata Deidara panjangxlebar.

"Tobi anak baik, Tobi anak baik! Bukan autis!" bela laki-laki yang memakai masker untuk menutupi matanya dengan nada suara seperti anak kecil yang lebih tepatnya membela dengan berteriak. Aku Cuma tersenyum sungkan pada kakak Gaara dan kedua temannya yang aneh bin ajaib.

"sudah ya kak!" kata Gaara kemudian mengajakku pergi dari sana, "Haruno yang tadi tak usah dipikirkan" kata gaara lagi, aku Cuma mengangguk. "nah, Haruno maaf aku Cuma bisa mengantarmu sampai sini saja. Terima kasih." Pamit Gaara setelah mengantarku kedepan apartemen tempatku tinggal.

Drrt drrt drrt.

Ponselku berbunyi, aku yang sendari tadi hanya tidur-tiduran meraih ponsel yang terus bergetar. "hallo?" tanyaku. "_Sakura?"_ ternyata suara Ibu, "ada apa bu?" tumben ibu meneleponku malam-malam begini, biasanya ibu Cuma meneleponku jika ada yang penting saja. "_begini Sasame hamil." _eh? Kak Sasame? "wah, ibu pasti senang sebentar lagi bakal punya cucu" kataku, _"masalahnya begini Sakura, kau kan tahu toksoplasma? Sasame takut kalau kandungannya kena tokso. Kalau bayi lahir, katanya bakal alergi dan sebagainya. Itu sebabnya binatang peliharaan harus…"_

Sa-Sasu-chan…

"ja-jadi maksud ibu Sasu-chan harus dibuang? Cuma karena kak Sasame" aku merasa kecewa, sejak dulu ibu dan ayah selalu mengutamakan kak Sasame, _"ibu tak bermaksud begitu Sakura." _ Dapat kudengar nada penyesalan dari kata-kata ibu, "_ibu sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat, mungkin tempat penampungan hewan."_aku terdiam, "tapi bu, hewan yang tak dibutuhkan bakal dibunuh disana." Kataku.

"_maafkan ibu, Sakura. Ibu juga tak mau. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain, selama ini Sasu-chan juga kami yang merawatnya." _Aku terdiam dan termenung, "Sakura mengerti, maafin Sakura" kataku akhirnya, _"jadi, bagaimana Sakura?"_aku mengingat kembali, saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Sasu-chan. Sekitar 7 tahun lalu saat aku masih kelas satu SD.

*flashback*

Meong… meong…

Aku yang baru pulang sekolah, dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara kecil yang berasal dari balik semak-semak. Waktu itu musim panas, "eh?" seekor anak kucing hitam yang imut menyembul keluar dari balik rimbunnya semak-semak.

Meong…

"wah lucu!" seruku, "aku punya makanan sedikit, mau?" aku melempar biscuit sisa makan siangku. Kucing kecil itu keluar dengan gesit dan menerkam biscuit yang kulempar kemudian memakannya dengan lahap. "sudah dulu ya, Saku harus pulang." Kataku kemudian berjalan meninggalkan anak kucing itu.

Meong…

"eh? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" anak kucing itu mengikutiku dan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya kekakiku.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku segera mencari ibu, "bu! IBUUU!" panggilku, "ada apa sakura?" Tanya ibu dari dapur, "a-anu bu, Sakura boleh pelihara kucing kan?" tanyaku memelas pada ibu, "tapi Sakura," aku mengelus anak kucing hitam yang kini ada digendonganku, "Saku yang urus kok bu!" kataku berusaha meyakinkan ibu. Ibu tersenyum, "baiklah tapi jaga dia baik-baik ya."

*end flashback*

"bu!biar aku yang merawat Sasu-chan"

**To be continued**

Fuh!-ngelap keringat- saya coba membuat fic berchapter ternyata susah juga. Ini masih chap pertama, mungkin terlalu pendek, namanya juga pertama-dilempar pot- ini ide yang sudah saya rencanakan sejak dulu tapi baru bisa dikeluarin dalam bentuk fic sekarang.

Sampai jumpa dichap berikutnya-dadah-dadah kemudian tepar-

DON FORGET REVIEW!

SETELAH BACA WAJIB REVIEW!-dilemparin sandal-


	2. Chapter 2

*Memories About You*

*Masashi Kishimoto*Kitten story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

_**Kucing sering dibilang seperti anak kecil yang tidur pulas.**_

_**Seharian dia tidur melingkar.**_

_**Apakah kau bahagia, Sasu-chan?**_

"bu!biar aku yang merawat Sasu-chan!"

Aku adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis biasa. Sebelumnya ibuku, Haruno Tsunade. Meneleponku untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita, kehamilan kak Sasame. Begitu mendengar kabar itu tentulah aku cukup senang namun yang membuatku kecewa kenapa Sasu-chan harus dibuang?

Sasu-chan adalah seekor kucing kecil yang sangat lucu-terakhir kali sebelum kutinggalkan- bulunya berwarna hitam dan mata onyx yang tajam namun aku dapat melihat kelembutan disana. Sejak menginjak usia 8 tahun aku terpaksa pindah sekolah mengikuti pamanku yang pindah rumeh, Hatake Kakashi.

***Memories About You***

Aku berdiri didepan rumah yang sudah 6 tahun tak kukunjungi, rumah orangtuaku. Teetteetteet! Kupencet bell dengan pelannya sebanyak tiga kali berharap ibu segera membukakan pintu rumah dan menyambut kedatanganku.

Meong!

Sebuah suara muncul dari balik semak-semak pekarangan rumah, aku menoleh dan mendapati seekor kucing hitam menatapku dengan mata onyx-nya.

"Sasu-chan?" kataku, kucing itu berlari kemudian mengelus-eluskan kepalanya dikakiku persis seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, rupanya Sasu-chan taklupa padaku. Aku meraih dan menggendong Sasu-chan dalam pelukanku dapat kurasakan suara Sasu-chan yang mendengkur. "aku pulang Sasu-chan." Ucapku sambil mengelus bulu-bulu halus Sasu-chan.

"ah, Sakura!" suara ibu mengejutkanku, aku menoleh menatap ibu dan menurunkan Sasu-chan. Ibu melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku kemudian memelukku dengan hangat, "selamat datang" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum dan mengikuti ibu yang mengajakku kedalam rumah.

"Sakura!" seseorang memekik gembira kemudian menubrukku sambil melingkarkan tangannya memelukku, "akhirnya Saku pulang!" suara milik kak Sasame yang selalu kurindukan. "kak, selamat ya atas kehamilannya." Kataku menjabat tangan kak Sasame, aku tak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu kaku sekali bagiku. "kakak senang sekali Sakura pulang!" kata Kak Sasame meletakkan tanganku diperutnya yang sedikit membesar.

"wah! Ternyata Saku!" seru kakak iparku, Yakushi Kabuto. Aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya, dibelakang Kak Kabuto tampak Sasu-chan yang menatapku. "oh iya bu, soal Sasu-chan." Kataku kepada ibu, ibu mempersilakanku duduk ditatami ruang tamu kemudian meletakkan teh diatas meja. "Saku, ibu setuju saja kalau kamu mau merawat Sasu-chan tapi bukannya diapartemenmu tidak boleh pelihara binatang?"

Pertanyaan ibu membuatku terdiam, kubiarkan Sasu-chan naik kepangkuanku dan melingkar tidur sembari aku merenung sejenak, dulu aku meminta ibu agar merawat Sasu-chan karena tak boleh memelihara binatang di apartemen, aku juga tak bisa merepotkan ibu terus menerus. Sasu-chan tak bisa terus ditinggal dirumah karena kehamilan Kak Sasame, aku tiba-tiba ingat Shion, teman seapartemenku yang memelihara seekor burung kenari diam-diam.

"tidak apa-apa, teman-temanku juga diam-diam pelihara binatang!" jawabku mantab, "tapi, bukannya Saku juga pernah bilang selalu liburan pas musim panas dan jalan-jalan tiap malam minggu terus kadang pulang malam karena kerja sambilan." Kata ibu lagi yang sepertinya masih ragu dengan pernyataanku, aku menghela nafas berat, "aku tak akan jalan-jalan lagi kok."

"pokoknya aku takkan menelantarkan Sasu-chan apapun yang terjadi." Kataku akhirnya diakhiri dengan senyum simpul dari ibu. "baiklah ibu percaya padamu!" kata ibu menacak-acak rambutku kemudian beranjak ke dapur. "oh iya Sakura, hari ini ibu masak makanan kesukaanmu loh!" teriak ibu dari arah dapur yang membuatku segera berlari kedapur dengan riangnya.

*Memories About You*

"fuh!" aku meletakkan dengan hati-hati kandang Sasu-chan, begitu keluar dari kandangnya Sasu-chan sudah tidur lelap diatas kasur empuk milikku, dasar kucing! "Sasu-chan capek sekali ya!" aku merebahkan diri disamping Sasu-chan kemudian menutup mataku.

Pagi menjadi awal kehidupan Sasu-chan yang baru begitupun denganku, dulunya setiap pagi kegiatanku Cuma itu-itu saja, bangun pagi dengan suara nyaring yang berasal dari alarm handpone-ku tapi hari ini berbeda karena Sasu-chanlah yang membangunkanku dengan suara meog-meongnya yang khas.

_Kalau kau memiliki seekor kucing dan seorang adik yang masih bayi atau balita cobalah lihat, apakah mereka akan terlihat sama saat merajuk padamu?__(1)_

"meong… meong…" suara memelas Sasu-chan membuatku segera bangun dan membuka lemari es, mencari ikan untuk Sasu-chan. Aku mengambil ikan itu dan menaruhnya dipiring kemudian kuletakkan dilantai agar Sasu-chan memakannya, kulirik jam dinding "heh! masih jam 5 rupanya, ini sih kepagian biasanya aku juga bagun jam setengah 6." Kataku, aku tersenyum dan berjongkok kemudian mengusap-usap bulu Sasu-chan yang asik makan, "terima kasih Sasu-chan sudah membangunkanku!"

Aku merapikan buku-buku dan membersihkan kamarku sebentar, aku memang tinggal diapartemen yang tak begitu luas dengan ukuran mungkin 5x3 meter dengan kamar mandi, dan dapur yang menjadi satu dengan kamar . apartemen ini memang tergolong murah, karena apartemen ini khusus pelajar sekolah dan mahasiswa universitas. Jadi ukuran apartemen tidak terlalu luas tapi cukup untuk menampung satu orang.

"ja elah! Sasu-chan malah tidur mulu!" kataku sambil mengambil handuk dan baju seragam sekolah dan bergegas mandi, beberapa menit kemudian aku menyiapkan sarapan pagiku dan bekal makan siang. Sebelum berangkat sekolah kuelus-elus Sasu-chan yang masih tertidur dengan nikmatnya, "jaga rumah ya Sasu-chan! Jangan keluar sampai Saku pulang ya!" pesanku pada Sasu-chan kemudian aku menutup pintu untuk menyongsong hari ini!

Sesampai disekolah…

"pagi Ino!" sapaku pada sahabatku yang pastinya kalian sudah tahu bagaimana rupanya. Ino tersenyum, "pagi juga jidat lebar!" sapanya, "sudah mengerjakan PR belum?" aku meletakkan tasku dimeja dan tersenyum angkuh, "tentu saja Ino pig, nona Haruno Sakura takkan pernah lupa pada PR-nya!" kataku dengan PeDenya membuat Ino mencibir, "baguslah kalau bagitu jidat, pinjam PR-mu aku belum selesai ngerjainnya!" dasar INO!

"pagi Sakura!" sapa Rock Lee padaku dengan cengiran kinclongnya, aku sweatdrop sebentar sebelum tersenyum padanya. "pagi Sakura! Aku harap kau bersedia meminjamkan buku PR-mu barang 15 menit saja!" kata Tenten dengan tampang sok memelas seperti biasa, "tuh, dibawa Ino pig!" kataku menunjuk Ino yang sedang sibuk menyalin PR-ku.

"Sak!" seseorang memanggilku, "ya?" aku menatapnya dengan cuek, pasti pinjam buku PR. "kamu dicari senior Gaara." Katanya, aku terlonjak segera berlari kecil menuju pintu kelas.

BRUK!

"Ha-Haruno!" Gaara tampak terkejut karena aku menubruknya secara tiba-tiba, "a-ada apa Gaara mencariku?" Gaara memasang ekspresi bingung, dahinya mengkerut mungkin sebaiknya alisnya yang terangkat karena Gaara kelihatan tua kalau dahinya mengkerut tapi, bukannya Gaara tak punya alis?

"seingatku aku mencari Uzumaki bukan mencarimu Haruno!" kata Gaara, heh? Terus ngapain juga aku pakai acara lari-lari segala? Padahal nyatanya aku salah pengertian, berarti si Chouji-cowok yang manggil aku tadi- ngerjain aku? Sial!

"ma-maaf Gaara! A-aku panggilin Naruto sekarang ya!" kataku kemudian berbalik dan berteriak memanggil nama si maniak Ramen itu. "ya? Ade ape?" entah kenapa naruto sudah ada dibelakangku dan membuatku kaget setengah mati, jangan-jangan Naruto pakai shunsin no jutsu? Atau setan no jutsu ah itu mah apa ada, nghayal kali!ah! sudahlah aku mulai ngaco!(2)

Waktu istirahat….

Aku menyeruput pelan the hangat yang tersedia dimeja kantin, sesekali dapat kurasakan hembusan nafas alam yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut merah mudaku. Musim gugur telah mencapai puncaknya, banyak daun-daun yang rontok menutupi permukaan tanah sedang pohon-pohon mulai gundul tanpa dihiasi dengan daun-daun merah yang selalu terlihat tiap awal musim gugur. Hanya beberapa pohon-pohon yang masih memiliki daun-daun yang akan bertahan disetiap musim, seperti contohnya pohon cemara yang menjadi ikon natal.

Tahun ini tepat 7 tahun kelahiran Sasu-chan, aku menatap langit yang mulai memerah menandakan hari telah sore. Kegiatan sekolah lebih sedikit karena persiapan festival musim gugur tahunan yang diadakan sekolah tiap tahunnya. Sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih malam dari biasanya, aku jadi teringat Sasu-chan yang kutinggal sendirian, apa Sasu-chan tidak apa-apa?

Meong…

Meong…

Meong…

_Faktanya, saat kita menghawatirkan kucing kesayangan kita, ternyata si kucing sedang mencari kita ditempat-tempat yang sepertinya mudah mereka perkirakan.(3)_

"Sasu-chan?" aku mendengar suara familiar dari balik semak-semak, kulihat seekor kucing hitam yang kukhawatirkan sejak tadi kini berada disini, didepanku sepontan aku langsung memeluknya. "Sasu-chan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?"

Memories About You

Langit telah mencapai kegelapan, sedang matahari kini menyinari belahan bumi yang lain. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang, aku dan Sasu-chan menikmati roti selai yang diberikan Tenten yang bertugas mengurus konsumsi.

Festival tahun ini mungkin akan lebih meriah dari sebelumnya, terbukti dengan semangat para peserta dalam menghiasi kelas masing-masing. Aku tak khawatir lagi tenang Sasu-chan yang kelaparan, karena sekarang dia sedang asik melahap roti selai yang kuberikan padanya.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya Sasu-chan bisa keluar dan menemukanku disini, yang pasti aku bahagia bisa bersama Sasu-chan, kuelus pelan bulu sasu-chan. "Sakura!" suara milik Naruto membuatku menoleh, "kok sendiri sih! Hei?" Naruto terkejut melihat seekor kucing hitam yang berada didekatku sedang asik melahap makanannya.

"ternyata berduaan dengan kucing!" tambah Naruto dan duduk disampingku, "kucing lair darimana?" tanyanya lagi, seketika aku menjitak kepalanya, "enak saja bilang begitu! Ini Sasu-chanku tahu!" aku langsung memeluk Sasu-chan persis seperti anak kecil yang tak mau permennya diminta orang lain.

"he? Sasu-chan?" sepertinya lemot Naruto kumat lagi. "ini kucing peliharaanku, namanya Sasu-chan." Kataku meletakkan Sasu-chan dipangkuanku, "oh! Dia manja banget sama kamu ya!" Naruto tersenyum, "bikin aku iri!" kata Naruto lagi, "heh bisa-bisanya iri sama kucing!" aku mencibir naruto, "karena kucing ini bisa manja sama Sakura." Kata naruto lagi yang tiba-tiba melepas jaketnya dan mengenakannya padaku, "nih pake, kalo kucing sih udah anget soalnya punya bulu, lha kamu kan enggak punya bulu, daripada masuk angin! Bye!"

Ditempat lain…

(sudut pandang orang ke tiga)

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mengelus kucing kesayangannya, _ternyata aku memang enggak bisa memiliki Sakura, gimanapun Sakura udah aku anggap seperti adek aku sendiri_…

Naruto menatap langit yang bertaburan dengan bintang-bintang, langit tampak sangat cerah kala itu ditambah dengan suasana musiam gugur yang dingin. Sejenak Naruto menoleh melihat Sakura yang masih duduk-duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolah. "Sakura tampak lebih bahagia, lebih baik aku mencari cinta baru!" gumam naruto.

"yosh, I will hunter a new love!" teriak Naruto semangat mengacungkan tinjunya keatas, sekilas bila dilihat dari jauh dia kelihatan seperti orang gila atau mabuk karena berteriak-teriak ditempat seperti itu malam-malam.

Come back to Sakura…

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan keras membuatku terlonjak saking kagetnya, "yo, ngapain kamu sendirian disini, Saku?" suara seniorku, Neji, sahabat Tenten. "aku tak sendirian disini kak!" kataku, "aku bersama Sasu-chan!" kulihat Neji merinding, "he? Sasu-chan? Aku tak melihat siapapun selain kamu atau aku disini?" aku tersenyum dan memperlihatkan Sasu-chan yang tengah tertidur dipangkuanku, "oh, ternyata sama kucing toh!" kata Neji lega, "masuk yuk, kumpul sama anak-anak lain daripada mojok sendirian disini sama kucing." Kata Neji menarik tanganku, "enggak apa-apa kok, aku mah lebih suka disini" kataku, "udah deh! Asal kamu tahu aja ya, kamu kelihatan kayak kuntilanak yang sukanya mojok-mojok disini tahu!" kata Neji yang kudefinisikan sepertinya mau menakutiku.

"kau tak bisa mengelabuhiku Neji!" kataku, "heh, gak percaya lagi! Tanya aja sama pak Danzo yang kerjaannya njaga sekolah ini tiap malemnya." Neji ngotot mengajakku pergi dari sana, aku mengikuti langkah Neji sambil menggendong Sasu-chan dalam pelukanku. Sekilas aku menengok kebangku tempatku tadi dan dapat kulihat sebuah siulet wanita berbaju putih dan berambut hitam duduk disana… hiiiii….

*MeMoRiEs AbOuT YoU*

Aku dan Neji memasuki gedung sekolah yang telah didekorasi, suasana sudah terkesan meriah walau tak ada siapapun yang berjalan dilorong sekolah jam-jam segini. Sasu-chan sudah terbangun dan melompat turun namun masih berjalan disampingku sesekali mengelus-eluskan kepalanya kekakiku, "pantes kamu enggak ngerasain apa-apa tadi, lha wong kucingmu aja kucing item." Kata Neji menunjuk-nunjuk Sasu-chan yang bergelut dikakiku.

"memang apa hubungannya sih Neji?" aku menuntut jawaban dari Neji, "menurut mitos kucing hitam itu membawa sial, terus ada yang bilang juga bisa ngusir roh jahat gitu!" Heh?

Sepertinya aku perlu mempelajari lebih dalam tentang mitos-mitos itu?

To Be CoNtInUeD! 

Ini yang author lihat antara kucing author sama adek author.

Enggak usah dipikirin, author kalo dah gila pasti ngawur deh kata-katanya.

Fakta menurut author, ini nyata, kucing author pernah hilang entah kemana tiba-tiba ternyata dah ada dirumah.

Ini chap dua, maaf lama banget updatenya(maybe) selain susah nyari ide + author yang drop gara-gara tou-san ama kaa-san author lebih perhatian ama twin little otouto daripada ama author. Hueee!

Author akan usahain chap 3 lebih baik!

REVIEW N ReViEw! (^^)


	3. Chapter 3

*Memories About You*

*Masashi Kishimoto*Kitten story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

_**Kucing sering dibilang seperti anak kecil yang tidur pulas.**_

_**Seharian dia tidur melingkar.**_

_**Sasu-chan, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?**_

_**Chapter III**_

Jam terus bergerak seakan tak lelah untuk menunjukkan waktu, suasana semakin sepi dengan malam yang makin larut. Langkahku terasa berat ketika aku melewati koridor sekolah dilantai tiga yang sepi walau tempat itu terang benerang karena semua lampu dinyalakan, rasanya rasa kantuk semakin menjadi-jadi manakala kutengok jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 22.00.

"meong?"

"!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara Sasu-chan yang dari tadi mengikutiku, kutatap kucing itu. "kenapa Sasu-chan?" tanyaku sambil mengendongnya agar tak tertinggal atau pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Sasu-chan bergelut manja dalam gendonganku persis seperti anak kecil dan membuatku gemas, emeraldku melihat-lihat berharap masih ada orang lain di koridor lantai 3 yang sepi. Rasanya memang agak merinding dan aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang namun pekerjaanku masih belum selesai sehingga harus bertahan disini.

"ah, jahat sekali Neji menyuruhku mengambil buku materi dilantai 3, mana disini sepi lagi!" keluhku kesal sambil membuka pintu kelas IX-3, kelas Neji seniorku. Kelas itu rapi namun sepi dan gelap membuatku merinding setengah mati. Sialan! Sambil meruntuki nasib aku melangkah pelan-pelan mencari saklar lampu, suasana yang gelap membuatku kesulitan melihat dan tanganku merayap-rayap dinding hingga aku menyentuh sebuah benda keras yang berbentuk seperti tangan.

_TIDAAAAKK! Tuhan! Tolonglah hambamu inii!_ Batinku melafalkan doa dalam hati saking takutnya, aku melangkah melewati benda keras yang aku tak tahu apa.

Duk!

Sasu-chan melompat turun sehingga membuatku terdorong kebelakang dan membentur benda keras itu. Pluk! Aku kaku ketika merasakan sesuatu bersandar di bahuku, tangan mungilku meraba-raba benda itu dengan hati-hati dan dapat kurasakan tekstur seperti rahang, gigi, pipi dan feeling-ku semakin jelek.

Kuraih HP mungil di saku jaket dan kusorot sinar layar tepat di muka, mata emeraldku melirik kesisi kanan dengan hati deg-degan dan merinding luar biasa. Aku melihat…

Tengkorak…

Manusia…

Bersandar dibahu kiriku…

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Dilain tempat, dilantai dua…

"GYAAAAA!"

Suara jeritan mengema di penjuru sekolah itu, membuat anak-anak yang sedang sibuk melakukan kerja dilantai dua terlonjak kaget.

"suara jeritan siapa tuh?" Tanya Kiba kepada Shikamaru yang bangun gara-gara kaget,

"auk, kok Tanya gue sih?" ketus Shikamaru cuek dan molor lagi membuat Kiba sweatdrop.

"Ji!" Kiba berlari ke Neji selaku pengurus kegiatan.

"ada apa?" Neji sibuk dengan sketsa yang baru saja diserahkan oleh Sai.

"loe gimana sih? Tadi ada jeritan dari lantai tiga!" seru Kiba ketakutan.

Neji mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kiba, "Kib, kalo gitu loe cek lantai tiga sekalian ambilin buku gue yang ketinggalan di kelas IX-3! Sekarang!" perintah Neji seenak udel membuat Kiba gondok.

Ino menghampiri Neji tidak memperdulikan Kiba yang mengerutu enggak jelas, "Neji, kamu lihat Sakura? Dari tadi dia enggak ada." Desah Ino.

Neji terkejut, "Sakura? Bukannya dia-" Neji mengingat-ingat. "OH MY GOAT! Saku gue suruh ngambil buku gue dilantai 3!" seru Neji sepontan langsung panic dan berlari kelantai tiga dengan kecepatan cahaya membuat Ino melonggo.

Neji pov'

Jangan-jangan tadi suara Sakura!

Semoga enggak ada apa-apa. Aku berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya-lebay- melewati tangga dan menuju kelasku, kelas IX-3. Lorong lantai 3 memang masih terang namun sepi, langkahku semakin cepat dan rasa khawatir mulai muncul dihatiku manakala kulihat pintu kelasku terbuka namun lampu tidak menyala.

"Sakura?"

Aku melangkah masuk dan mendengar sebuah isakkan.

"hiks…hiks…"

Cklek!

Kutekan saklar lampu membuat lampu menyala dan ruangan yang kini terang, kulihat Sakura terduduk dilantai menangis sambil memeluk kucing hitamnya dan boneka tengkorak untuk praktek biologi ambruk disampingnya.

"Sakura?" aku mendekati Sakura dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggiku dengannya. "kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mendongak menatapku dengan mata emeraldnya yang basah, "Ne-neji?" suaranya bergetar dan Sakura tetap memeluk kucing hitam kesayangannya.

"meong!" kucing itu menatap mataku dengan bola onyxnya yang tajam.

"kau baik-baik saja Saku-" tiba-tiba kucing hitam itu melompat menyerangku, "GRRR!" desisnya.

"ADAW! SAKURA TOLONG!" jeritku.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Aku mengelus kedua pipi mulusku yang kini bergaris-garis gara-gara kucing itu melompat dan mencakarku.

"SASU-CHAN!" pekik Sakura menarik Sasu yang bersiap melanjutkan serangan kedua, sepertinya kucing itu marah besar karena sudah membuat majikan tercintanya menangis dan ketakutan setengah mati.

"maaf ya Neji!" Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf, "tidak apa-apa! Ayo kita turun." Ajakku pada Sakura. Sakura berjalan disampingku dan Sasu berada digendongan Sakura.

"Saku, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku.

Sakura mengangguk, "terima kasih sudah menjemputku dan maaf gara-gara Sasu-chan wajahmu jadi seperti itu." Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng lalu menatap lurus kedepan karena kucing itu menatapku tajam.

End Neji pov'

Sakura dan Neji yang baru turun dari lantai tiga dikejutkan dengan pekikan kaget teman-temannya.

"Neji, kenapa wajahmu?" seru Kiba menahan tawanya melihat muka neji yang tidak karuan.

Neji hanya menggeleng dan kembali memeriksa pekerjaan teman-temannya walau risih juga ditertawakan gara-gara hadiah dari Sasu-chan.

Memories About You

"MEONG! MEONG! MEONG!"

Meongan Sasu-chan didekat telinga membuatku membuka mata, hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Setelah merenggangkan otot kulihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, ah, rutinitas lama yang membosankan.

Tiap hari Minggu paling-paling kegiatanku Cuma itu-itu saja, bersih-bersih kamar, masak untuk makan pagi, bersihin kamar mandi, belanja, de el el. Malas aku membahasnya!

Drttt…drttt…

Kuraih HP-ku, seseorang mengirim pesan…

**To Sakura-chan**

**Hari ini kamu enggak ada acarakan? **

**Kita kencan di Konoha Park jam 09.00, nanti aku jemput.**

**Bye! (^^b)**

**Gaara. **

Haaah! Akhirnya, Gaara yang selama ini kusukai akhirnya mau mengajakku kencan. Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak kapan aku dekat dengan Gaara ya? Padahal dulu sejak SD dia adalah pangeran sekolah, sifatnya juga dingin dan keren namun sangat perhatian membuatku sangat menyukainya.

Usiaku yang terpaut satu tahun lebih muda darinya, dulu aku mengejarnya masuk Konoha Junior High School dan baru aku tahu dia adalah seniorku. Kupikir mungkin aku takkan bisa meraih Gaara yang sangat jauh tapi takdir berkata lain, sekarang aku dan Gaara sangat akrab.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Waktu sangat cepat berlalu bila dimanfaatkan dengan baik, selesai bersih-bersih kamar kutatap jam dinding berbentuk apel yang selalu setia menujukkan waktu padaku. Kulihat pukul 08.00 dan membuatku terperangah. Segera kusambar handuk mandiku dan berlari menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri.

20 menit kubutuhkan untuk bersiap-siap dan berdandan memastikan bahwa aku sudah Nampak cantik didepan Gaara nantinya. Kutengok jam berbentuk apel di tembok rupanya aku masih punya waktu sekitar 40 menit untuk sarapan dan sebagainya.

"Nyao!" suara memelas Sasu-chan membuatku menoleh kebawah dan tersenyum.

"Sasu-chan sabar ya!" Sasu-chan yang terus bergelayut manja di kakiku membuatku gelid an kesulitan melangkah, hamper saja kakiku tersandung karena menabrak tubuh Sasu-chan.

Selesai sarapan dan berdandan kembali segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke pintu dan pergi ketempat aku dan Gaara janjian untuk bertemu dan kencan, sebelum kututup pintu kutengok kedalam. "nah, Sasu-chan jaga rumah ya dan jangan keluar sebelum Sakura pulang." Pesanku pada kucing itu kemudian menutup pintu.

Terik matahari pagi ini menunjukkan bahwa cuaca sedang cerah, aku berjalan pelan sembari memperhatikan orang-orang yang melakukan aktivitas kerja walau sekarang adalah hari libur.

Dengan semangat yang membara aku menyongsong hari ini, hari istimewa karena untuk pertama kalinya Gaara mengajakku kencan.

To be continued…

Akhirnya chapter 3 berhasil diupdate.

Bocoran chap depan:kencan GaaSaku, bagaimana serunya?

Saya mohon maaf bila chap ini pendek sekali.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

*Memories About You*

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Kitten story*

*Inspirasi dari manga karya Naomi Akimoto*The Cat's Beautiful gift (Neko no Okurimono)*Story part 1 : Sleeping Under Sunshine*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : OOC-maybe-, alur cerita sedikit mirip dengan isi manga The Cat's Beautiful gift*

.

.

.

_**Kucing sering dibilang seperti anak kecil yang tidur pulas.**_

_**Seharian dia tidur melingkar.**_

_**Sasu-chan, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Langkah kecilku menapaki jalanan trotoar yang sedikit ramai, hari ini matahari bersinar cerah seperti suasana hatiku sekarang. Aku sangat menantikan hari ini, saat di mana Gaara untuk pertama kalinya mengajakku kencan. Gaara, aku bisa melihat pemuda tampan pujaanku itu berdiri dengan gagahnya di tengah-tengah segerombolan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sosoknya yang cukup mencolok dengan warna khas yang sangat kusukai, merah.

"Gaara!" panggilku dengan suara nyaring, pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis melihatku. Oh, hatiku serasa berbunga-bunga…

"Kau sedikit terlambat Sakura." Ujarnya lembut membuatku meringis merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Gaara." Ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan berkali-kali. Semoga image-ku tidak turun di hadapannya.

"Hn, tak apa." Balasnya dan segera menarik tangan mungilku, oh Tuhan tangannya yang besar benar-benar terasa hangat. Aku yakin wajahku pasti memanas sekarang, duh malunya semoga Gaara tidak melihat mukaku.

Tak terasa kami sudah berada di gerbang Konoha Park, taman hiburan yang baru di buka 6 bulan lalu. Dari dulu aku sangat ingin berkunjung ke sini tapi keinginanku belum bisa terpenuhi karena sibuknya kegiatanku sehari-hari dan tak ada seorang temanku yang mau menemniku. Rata-rata mereka lebih suka pergi dengan kekasih masing-masing, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang masih kelas 2 SMP kerjaannya pacaran.

Gaara mengajakku menaiki berbagai wahana di Konoha Park satu persatu seperti roller coster, perahu cinta, dan lainnya. Aku sangat menikmati kencan hari ini dan aku hanya dapat berdoa semoga saat membahagiakan ini tetap berjalan. Kalaupun ini mimpi semoga aku takkan pernah bangun dari mimpi indah ini, Gaara bagaikan pangeran berkuda putihku seperti di cerita-cerita dongeng, ia membuatku melayang bahagia dalam angan bagai putri salju, Cinderella, dan mungkin putrid tidur. Oh-oh, aku mengerti khayalanku sudah terlalu tinggi yang penting sekarang aku menikmati kencan kami.

"Sakura?" panggil Gaara sembari menghentikan langkahnya, iris emerald-ku menatapnya penuh tanya. Kulihat Gaara tersenyum jahil sambil memperhatikan lengannya yang tanpa sadar kupeluk. O-o… aku merasa wajahku sangat panas, Sakura bodoh! Saking asyiknya melalang buana kea lam khayalan aku tanpa sadar memeluk lengan Gaara, seperti pacarnya saja padahal aku dan Gaara kan Cuma kencan. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin lenyap dari muka bumi!

"Ma-maaf!" pekikku sembari melepaskan pelukanku di tangannya, namun Gaara menahan tanganku agar tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya dengan lembut dan tenang. Oh Tuhan ekspresinya yang cute itu! Ingin sekali aku mencubit dan membawanya pulang!

"Hai Saku, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke sini?" tanya Gaara sembari menunjuk sebuah wahana yang membuat iris emerald-ku melebar.

Bangunan bergaya seram dengan papan besar berwarna merah darah dan tangan-tangan boneka yang bergelantungan di sekelilingnya.

"RUMAH HANTU"

Begitulah tulisan di papan itu, Gaara, apakah kau berniat mengerjaiku? Apakah kau sebegitunya membenciku? Sehingga kau mengajakku memasuki tempat yang selalu kuhindari seumur hidupku ini?

"Bagaimana?"

"A… e… em…" aku bingung harus menjawab apa, di sisi lain aku benar-benar takut untuk memasuki tempat nista itu namun di sisi lain aku tidak mau mengecewakan Gaara dan menjatuhkan image-ku kalau aku takut pada hal yang menyangkut setan atau hantu dan sebangsanya.

"Ba-baiklah!" ujarku pasrah, Gaara tersenyum dan menarik tubuhku menunju loket. Tuhan semoga aku tidak mati berdiri di dalam sana…

.

.

.

Dua anak manusia itu melangkah dengan hati-hati ketika memasuki lorong gelap ketika mereka memasuki bangunan 'Rumah Hantu'. Gaara tertegun merasakan tangan mungil Sakura mencengkram erat lengannya, Gaara tidak menyangka Sakura akan ketakutan dari tubuh gadis itu yang bergetar hebat. Senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya, ia melangkah dengan mantap.

Greeek!

"KYAAAAA!"

Sakura menjerit ketika sebuah boneka bertangan buntung dan berpenampilan menyeramkan terjulur keluar dari dinding.

BRUK!

"Lho? Sakura?" Pekik Gaara panic ketika Sakura jatuh pingsan akibat kaget, padahal baru 1 menit mereka memasuki area rumah hantu itu. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dan senang hati Gaara mengendong tubuh mungil Sakura bridal style hingga mereka keluar dari area rumah hantu.

.

.

.

Uh, kenapa semua gelap?

Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?

"Ra-Sakura?"

Suara siapa itu?

Gaara?

Suara Gaara?

"Sakura? Bangun!"

"U-uh…" gumamku sembari memegangi kepalaku yang pusing luar biasa, kenapa di sekelilingku terang? Bukankah seharusnya aku berada di rumah hantu yang gelap? Oh, bukankah tadi aku pingsan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara lembut dan penuh perhatian, ia menyodorkan segelas teh hangat dalam gelas plastik. Aku mengangguk dan menerima gelas yang Gaara berikan padaku, aku menyesap aroma terapi yang menguar dari teh itu. The herbal yang menjadi minuman kesukaanku, darimana Gaara tahu?

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau begitu ketakutan pada hantu. Aku takkan memaksamu lagi…" ujar Gaara merasa bersalah. Aku menggeleng, dan tersenyum kecil,

"Aku juga, tidak member tahumu dari awal sehingga membuatmu repot. Maafkan aku." Ujarku.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Hari sudah beranjak sore, sebelum kita pulang bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala?" tawar Gaara.

Aku mengangguk dan kami berjalan menuju loket untuk antri. Emerald-ku menelusuri sekitarku, banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang sepertinya melakukan seperti yang kulakukan sekarang yaitu kencan.

GREEK!

Gondola bergerak ke atas, berputar perlahan di temani dengan cahaya mentari yang mulai padam. Suara koakan burung-burung terdengar, diikuti dengan semburat-semburat orange di cakrawala. Cahaya bias mentari yang akan padam menyinari gondola kami yang bergerak perlahan menuju puncak.

Grep!

Aku tersentak ketika kurasakan Gaara mengenggam erat tangan mungilku, menautkan jari-jari kami mengalirkan kehangatan yang membuat wajahku memerah. Gaara menatapku lurus dengan ekspresi serius, ia menatapku lembut.

"Sakura, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanyanya lembut.

Aku terpana, untuk pertama kalinya ini adalah saat yang sangat kunantikan. Momen yang hanya bisa kurasakan selama ini dalam angan mimpiku, dalam tidur malamku, dan dalam bayanganku seorang. Namun sekarang mimpi indah yang tak tergapai itu menjadi kenyataan, aku merasa Tuhan seperti memberikanku anugerahnya dengan mengabulkan impianku selama ini untuk memiliki Gaara.

"Ya…" jawabku. Dapat kulihat wajah Gaara berbinar bahagia, ia menarikku dalam pelukannya.

Bibir kami bertemu ketika gondola yang kami naiki tepat berada di puncak, ciuman lembut itu berlangsung dengan cahaya mentari yang menyinari kami dengan cahayanya yang kian padam.

.

.

.

Blam!

Sakura dengan riang melompat-lompat bahagia setelah menutup pintu apartemennya, ia berputar-putar dan menari membuat dress selututnya berkibar mengikuti arah gerakannya. Kegiatannya itu membuat seekor kucing berbulu hitam yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya terbangun, kuciang bermata onyx itu segera beranjak turun dari ranjang single tempat gadis berambut permen kapas itu biasa tidur.

"Meongg!" suaranya membuat gadis berambut merah muda yang tak lain adalah Sakura Haruno tersadar.

"Ah, Sasu-chan!" pekik Sakura dan menghampiri kucing hitam kesayangannya itu. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan! Kau tahu, Gaara menembakku! Gaara memintaku menjadi pacarnya!" pekik Sakura bahagia dan berputar-putar bersama kucing hitam yang ada di pelukannya.

"Meooong!" kucing hitam bermata onyx itu meronta-ronta, membuat Sakura segera melepaskannya.

"Ah, maaf Sasu-chan saking senangnya aku lupa belum menyiapkan makan malam!" ujar Sakura dan segera beranjak menuju dapur diikuti dengan kucing hitam bermata onyx itu.

Sakura tampak sibuk menggoreng ikan di atas penggorengan, sementara itu kucing hitam berbulu hitam dengan iris onyx itu menatap jendela. Onyx-nya yang kelam memperhatikan keadaan di balik benda bening itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kucing beriris onyx itu.

.

.

.

Suara kokokan ayam menyambut datangnya pagi memaksa semua makhluk hidup untuk segera bangun dari buaian alam mimpi. Sasu-chan atau Sasuke, kucing beriris onyx itu mengangkat kepalanya, kupingnya bergerak-gerak. Ia segera beranjak mendekati sosok yang tengah meringkuk di balik selimut. Dengan sabar kucing beriris hitam itu mengeong berulang-ulang tepat di telinga Sakura membuat gadis beriris emerald itu mengeliat dan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Uh, Sasuke…" gumamnya.

"Meong-meong-meong!" Sasuke terus bersuara, sampai Sakura bangun dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan kucing hitam itu mengikutinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura sudah siap sedia di depan meja makan dan beberapa hidangan tersaji di atas meja lesehan di ruangan itu. Di sampingnya Sasuke tengah lahap memakan nasi campur ikan favoritnya.

"Ah, hari ini ada tes Bahasa Inggris, aku juga harus mengumpulkan tugas Biologi!" ujar Sakura entah pada siapa mungkin saja kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah membereskan meja makan, ia meraih tas ranselnya dan mencangklongkannya di pundaknya yang mungil. "Sasu-chan! Sakura berangkat sekolah du-"

Ting-tong!

Suara bel membuat Sakura segera berlari kecil menuju pintu, ia tersenyum ceria melihat siapa yang berada di depan sana. Siapa lagi kalau buka kekasihnya, Gaara Sabaku.

"Selamat pagi Gaara?" sapa Sakura.

"Hn, pagi!" balas Gaara. "Apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Sakura semangat sambil mengamit lengan Gaara, tanpa menyadari sepasang iris onyx milik Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Meong!" Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura, kuciang hitam itu bergelayut manja pada kaki Sakura membuat gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan Gaara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap tak suka pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau ikut Sasu-chan?" ujar Sakura lembut melepaskan tangannya yang mengamit lengan Gaara dan meraih Sasuke, mengendongnya dan memeluknya penuh sayang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau membawa kucing ke sekolah?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, yang penting dia tidak meganggu saat pelajaran. Kau tahu, biasanya Kiba membawa Akamaru ke kelas." Jawab Sakura sambil tetap memeluk Sasuke penuh sayang tak menyadari Gaara menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan Gaara dan mereka berdua atau tepatnya bertiga melangkah meninggalkan apartemen Sakura menuju sekolah mereka, Konoha Junior International High School atau biasa di singkat KJIHS.

Dedaunan pada musim gugur bertiup pelan dan terbang kemudian jatuh dan kadang-kadang terburai. Sngin yang bertiup kencang dan dingin membuat Sakura mengigil, gadis berrambut seperti bunga musim semi cherry blossom itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kucing hitam berbulu lebat di pelukannya. Sasuke dengan manja melengkungkan tubuhnya dan mendengkur tenang di pelukan hangat Sakura. Onyx-nya tertutup menandakan kucing berbulu hitam itu menikmati pelukan hangat Sakura.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di gerbang Konoha Junior International High School. Gaara mengantarkan Sakura sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, kemudian pangeran sekolah itu berjalan menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga.

GREEK!

Sakura melangkah memasuki kelas, baru tiga langkah ia masuk cengiran aneh milik Ino menyambutnya.

"Kenapa kau Ino?" tanyanya ilfeel.

"Kenapa Gaara tadi mengantarmu Sakura?" tanyanya to the point dengan seringai jahil.

"Kami pacaran, jadi wajar saja kalau dia mengantarku." Jawab Sakura polos tak sadar bahwa peryataannya itu akan membuat senyum Ino semakin melebar.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mendapatkan pangeran berkuda putihmu itu ya~~~? Ciee~~!" goda Ino.

"Ya, kami jadian kemarin sore." Ujar Sakura sembari meletakkan Sasuke di atas meja. Kucing hitam itu mengeliat dan menguap kemudian mencari posisi nyaman dan kembali melingkar tidur.

"Wah~~~! Uh, aku iri sekali padamu Sakura~~~!" Ino menyeringai jahil dan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi depan bagku Sakura, jari-jarinya yang lentik mengelus bulu-bulu halus milik Sasuke, "ah, Sasu-chanmu ini lucu sekali." Ujar Ino.

Tettt!

Bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran akan segera di mulai, Sakura segera menurunkan Sasuke dari atas meja dan memindahkannya di atas pangkuannya. Kucing hitam itu masih tetap tertidur nyenyak seperti tak terganggu dengan pergerakan tangan Sakura yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau sayang sekali dengan kucingmu itu ya." Ujar Gaara sembari memakan roti di tangannya. Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau pucat itu memperhatikan Sakura yang mengelus-elus bulu halus milik Sasuke yang melingkar nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Tentu saja, dia selalu menemaniku dari aku kecil." Sahut Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada bola bulu di pangkuannya itu.

"Oh, siapa namanya?" tanya Gaara.

"Sasuke… kau bisa memanggilnya Sasu-chan." Jawab Sakura.

"Hm, Sasuke… nama yang terlalu bagus untuk seekor kucing." Gumam Gaara.

"Menurutku nama ini cocok untuknya, dia berbeda dengan kuciang kebanyakan. Sasuke istimewa." Sahut Sakura. "Dia… membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku sangat menyukainya terutama bola matanya yang seperti onyx…"

"Onyx?" ulang Gaara.

"Ya, coba perhatikan iris matanya, biasanya kuciang bermata coklat bukan atau yang lumayan istimewa biru. Tapi ini sangat cocok dengan bulunya yang berwarna hitam, dia punya mata onyx." Ujar Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pasang mata yang tersembunyi di balik semak-semak menyeringai jahil, lensa kamera menyorot mereka berdua dan…

Jepret!

"Sukses!" pekik 3 orang tidak jelas di balik semak-semak itu sambil bertos ria.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, musim gugur berganti dengan musim dingin. Butiran-butiran Kristal es berjatuhan dari langit yang putih menuju bumi membuat jalanan penuh dengan timbunan salju. Pekikan riang anak-anak terdengar, anak-anak yang tengah bermain di tengah hujan salju cukup banyak. Beberapa di antaranya bermain bola salju, membuat boneka salju, atau berselunjur di tumpukan salju yang menggunung.

Dari balik benda bening dari tembaga di sebuah ruangan kamar aparteman mungil bernuansa merah muda dengan aksen putih pucat itu, aroma cherry blossom menguar memberikan aroma terapi yang menenagkan bagi siapapun yang menghirupnya. Sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda dan iris emerald menatap lama Kristal es yang berjatuhan, di pangkuannya seekor kucing hitam melingkar tidur di dengar dari suara dengkurannya yang sangat lucu.

"Hari ini saljunya tebal sekali." Gumam Sakura sembari mengelus bulu-bulu halus milik Sasuke membuat kucing hitam itu mengeliat dan terbangun, sepasang iris onyx-nya menatap sang majikan yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

To be continue…

Gomen, telat update… setelah berbulan-bulan terlantar akhirnya saya bisa meng-update fic ini yang tak bukan dan tak lain adalah fic multichap pertama saya…

Saya tidak banyak bacot karena tangan saya sudah keburu keriting. Dan seprtinya reader pada pusing membaca fic aneh saya yang ini. Udah updatenya lama ceritaya aneh pula, HUWAA! Reader,, maafkan saya!-nangis-nangis kejer sambil guling-guling di tanah baru berhenti setelah menabrak tembok-

Terima kasih untu pereview di chap 3 :

**Thia Nokoru,**

**Uchiha Dea Ryoma,**

**gieyoungkyu,**

Di Chan : maaf ya kalau terlalu OOC. Terima kasih reviewnya… semoga chap 4 memuaskan ya. ;-)

Klan Uchiha Terakhir Chie'Ayhank-chan : Maaf ya, kalau fic ini membuat Chie kecewa dengan peran Sasuke yang Cuma jadi kucing. Tapi begitu-begitu perannya besar banget dalam hidup Sakura lho! Arigatou reviewnya, semoga chap 4 tidak mengecewakan lagi apalagi saya updatenya telat…

Terima kasih atas reviewnya selama ini…

RnR if you mind…


	5. Chapter 5

*Memories About You*

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Kitten story*

*Inspirasi dari manga karya Naomi Akimoto*The Cat's Beautiful gift (Neko no Okurimono)*Story part 1 : Sleeping Under Sunshine*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : OOC-maybe-, alur cerita sedikit mirip dengan isi manga The Cat's Beautiful gift*

.

.

.

_**Kucing sering dibilang seperti anak kecil yang tidur pulas.**_

_**Seharian dia tidur melingkar.**_

_**Sasu-chan, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Salju berjatuhan dari langit dikuti dengan suhu yang tiba-tiba turun, langit yang biasanya cerah mendadak mendung seperti akan turun hujan namun bukan airlah yang turun dari awan-awan mendung itu melainkan butiran kristal salju. Kristal-kristal itu berkumpul dan menumpuk menyelimuti bumi, membuat semuanya menjadi putih. Atap-atap, halaman dan jalanan semuanya berwarna putih karena tertutupi salju.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu baru saja berkemas hendak berbelanja ke hypermarket terdekat yang berada di dekat setasiun sekitar 10 meter dari apartemennya. Kakinya yang tertutupi sepatu bots setinggi lutut menapak salju membuat jejak terlihat menapak di sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui, di bahu gadis itu seekor kucing hitam bertengger dengan nyaman.

"Hati-hati Sasu-chan nanti kau bisa jatuh!" kata Sakura memperingatkan kucing hitam kesayangannya itu, Sasuke membalasnya dengan meongan lucu.

Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura sampai di hypermarket yang ia tuju, kakinya segera melangkah menuju rak beras, kemudian ikan, sayuran dan lainnya. Sasuke langsung melompat turun dan berjalan di samping Sakura sekali-kali kucing hitam itu bergelut manja di kakinya.

"Sakura?" suara lembut yang memanggilnya membuat Sakura menoleh. Senyum di bibirnya mengembang menemukan gadis berambut coklat yang tersenyum lembut.

"Matsuri?" sapa Sakura, gadis itu segera menghambur memeluk Matsuri. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau mau datang?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, maaf aku baru saja sampai karena Bibi menyuruhku menginap di apartemenmu. Besok aku akan berangkat lagi menuju Kiri." Sahut Matsuri.

Sakura mendesah kecewa, "sayang sekali padahal aku rindu padamu."

"Hahaha… itu mudah Sakura. Kau tinggal menghubungiku bukankah media komunikasi sangat canggih sekarang?" canda Matsuri.

"Haha, kau benar." Sahut Sakura.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu dan Sasuke?" tanya Matsuri kemudian. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Matsuri sembari mengelus bulu-bulu halus Sasuke.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Ujar Sakura menghampiri tetangga sekaligus sahabat lamanya itu.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju apartemen Sakura. Sesekali Sakura tertawa kencang saat mendengar curhatan Matsuri tentang kekasihnya. Matsuri bersungut-sungut kesal namun kemudian ia tersenyum lembut kala Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahunya dan memberikan berjuta kata penyemangat.

Sasuke berjalan santai di samping Sakura kadangkala kucing berbulu hitam itu bergelayut di kakinya sampai-sampai membuat Sakura hampir jatuh akibat tersandung tubuh kucing hitam itu.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di apartemen Sakura.

"Selamat datang Matusri, anggap saja rumah sendiri dan maaf kalau sempit dan berantakan." Ujar Sakura sembari melangkah menuju dapur.

Matsuri terkekeh, "berantakan kau bilang? Ya ampun Sakura apartemenmu itu rapi sekali tahu!" ujarnya sembari duduk di atas kasur Sakura kemudian melambai pada Sasuke agar kuciang hitam itu melompat ke pankuannya.

Sasuke menghiraukan lambaian Matsuri dan melengos pergi mengikuti Sakura yang ada di dapur.

Jam bergerak menuju angka 12 menunjukkan bahwa hari telah siang dan sang mentari pastilah telah membumbung perkasa di puncak langit. Namun sang mentari harus menelan kekecewaan kala awan-awan kelabu menutupi keperkasaannya untuk menyinari bumi digantikan dengan butiran-butiran kristal es yang melayang-layang di udara kemudian jatuh ke bumi.

Iris coklat itu melamun menatap jendela. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Sakura telah kembali dari dapur dengan nampan berisi camilan dan teh hangat.

"Matsuri?" panggil Sakura namun Matsuri tetap berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Matsuri?" panggil Sakura kembali kali ini dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf,

"e-eh! Ya?" tanya Matsuri gelagapan begitu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sakura menatapnya heran, "apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

"Uh, ya. eh apa yang kau bawa? Lihat camilan ini bukankah yang ada di toko tadi bukan?" tanya Matsuri dengan nada ceria yang di paksakan.

"Matsuri, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi dengan nada serius.

Matsuri menghela nafas berat, ia kembali beralih menatap salju di luar sana. "Maaf…" ujarnya lirih di sertai dengan cairan bening yang tiba-tiba meluncur.

"Kau baik-baik saja? ada apa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang kabur dari rumah." Cerita Matsuri.

"Kabur? Kenapa?" Sakura menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku kabur karena… ayah hendak menjodohkan aku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya." Matsuri menghapus cairan bening yang tiba-tiba meluncur. "Setelah tahu itu Sakon memutuskanku dengan dalih bahwa ia tak pantas untukku. Aku berusaha melupakannya, tapi aku tak bisa… aku terlalu mencintainya." Cerita Matsuri.

"Aku lelah, aku juga ingin membatalkan perjodohan itu jadi aku memutuskan untuk kabur." Ujar Matsuri.

"Lalu kemana tujuanmu setelah ini?" Sakura menepuk bahu Matusri dengan lembut.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku akan segera pindah ke Iwa." Jawab Masuri. "Aku sudah mengurus semuanya, besok sore aku tinggal berangkat." Kata Matsuri.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untukmu Matsuri." Ujar Sakura dengan gengaman lembut di tangan Maturi.

"Terima kasih."

Malam itu tiba-tiba hujan membasahi bumi. Menguyur rumah-rumah dan membuat jalanan basah. Sepasang iris coklat itu menatap nanar jalanan luar. Di sampingnya seorang gadis dengan iris hijau sibuk dengan bukunya sementara itu seekor kucing berbulu hitam melingkar di pangkuan gadis berambut merah muda.

"Langit seperti menangis." Ujar Matsuri. Sakura menoleh untuk menatap hujan dari balik kaca jendela.

"Kau benar." Sahut Sakura.

"Sakura?" Matsuri menoleh pada teman masa kecilnya itu. "Apakah kau pernah merasakan seperti ini?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "maksudmu?"

Matsuri memegangi dadanya, "di sini. Rasa sesak yang ada di hati. Pernahkah kau merasakannya?"

Sakura menerawang pada sepasang iris coklat milik Matsuri. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Ya, tapi aku tak ingin membahas hal itu karena semua telah berlalu."

Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya, "maafkan aku. Aku sangat mengeri bagaimana perasaanmu saat Paman Dan meni-"

"Cukup Matsuri!" sela Sakura. Sakura kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…" ujar Matsuri lirih dengan tatapan sendu. "Besok siang, maukah kau mengantarku ke Mall Sunny Days? Banyak yang ingin kubeli di sana."

"Kau yakin mau ke sana?" tanya Sakura dengan alis mengerut.

"Aku tahu ini berat sejak kepergian Sasori. Tapi aku harus melangkah ke depan sekalian aku ingin mengenang kebersamaan aku, kau dan dia." Jawab Matsuri.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Hari itu cuaca cukup bersahabat sehingga dua anak manusia berjenis sama itu telah berjalan-jalan di halaman depan sebuah mall besar dengan papan besar 'SUNNY DAYS'.

Sakura menemani Matsuri berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum sore nanti gadis itu berangkat ke Iwa. Sakura sampai-sampai bersedia membolos sekolah demi menemani sahabat kecilnya dulu. Di samping Sakura, Sasuke-seekor kucing hitam bermata onyx itu berjalan di samping Sakura-

Mereka bercanda dan tertawa-tawa di selingi dengan obrolan yang mereka sukai. Tak lupa Sakura dan Matsuri mampir ke tiap distro pakaian dan aksesoris. Setelah 2 jam berkeliling mereka beristirahat di sebuah kafe. Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung melompat ke pangkuan Sakura.

"Apa tak apa-apa kau membawa Sasu-chan?" tanya Matsuri memperhatikan Sasuke yang melingkar di pangkuan Sakura.

"Hm, tidak. Sasu-chan selalu mengikutiku akhir-akhir ini. Kami selalu bersama." Jawab Sakura.

Matsuri terkikik dan menatap Sakura dengan seringai menggoda, "Jangan-jangan Sasuke jatuh cinta padamu Sakura? Dia kucing jantan bukan?" tanya Matsuri.

Sakura terbelalak dan menimpuk bahu sahabat masa kecilnya itu. "Sembarangan! Mana mungkin Sasu-chan bisa merasakan perasaan itu! Dia hanya seekor kucing lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih!" Kilah Sakura.

Matsuri terkikik geli kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura, "aku tahu-aku tahu! kekasih tampanmu yang berambut merah itu bukan? Siapa namanya? Gara?"

Sakura mendengus, "namanya Gaara, Baka!" Tiba-tiba Sakura tercengang. "Tunggu! Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kak Sasame yang menceritakannya padaku. Ngomong-ngomong kandungannya sudah masuk bulan ke-8. Dia berharap kau segera pulang sebelum ia melahirkan." Kata Matsuri.

Sakura menghela nafas, "aku tahu."

"Kau masih bersikap seperti itu ya?" desah Matsuri.

"Ya, terkadang. Mengingat sejak dulu ayah dan ibu selalu mengutamakan Kak Sasame. Bahkan sebelum ayah meninggal ayah masih sempat-sempatnya datang di upacara kelulusan Kak Sasame. Padahal waktu itu ayah bilang tidak bisa menghadiri upacara kelulusanku ternyata beliau lebih memilih menghadiri upacara kelulusan Kak Sasame." Sakura terisak. Ketara sekali ia kecewa dengan orang tuanya yang selalu menomorduakannya.

Matsuri menepuk bahu Sakura, "aku mengerti. Tapi ketahuilah Sakura, Paman Dan sangat menyayangimu. Sebenarnya setelah beliau menghadiri upacara kelulusan Kak Sasame beliau segera menuju sekolahmu untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusanmu. Kau tahu bukan bahwa acara kelulusanmu berselisih 30 menit dari upacara kelulusan Kak Sasame? Kau hanya iri Sakura, sebenarnya Paman Dan dan Bibi Tsunade sangat menyayangimu."

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, "maksudmu seharusnya aku menerima semua, begitu? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana kecewanya aku? Aku menunggunya, aku berharap ia datang karena aku yakin ayah tetap akan menghadiri upacara kelulusanku walau beliau terlambat sekalipun. Tapi nyatanya beliau tidak datang… ayah tidak datang…" isak Sakura. "Bahkan sebelum beliau menghembuskan nafas terakhir, ayah hanya memanggil nama Kak Sasame. Ayah bahkan tak ingin aku berada di sampingnya malahan ayah menyuruh ibu menahanku di luar! Apa akau mengerti? APA KAU MENGERTI?" isak Sakura dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf. Gadis bermata hijau itu segere beranjak meningalkan belanjaannya dan Matsuri malahan ia tak memperdulika Sasuke yang terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

Matsuri menatap nanar Sakura, "maafkan aku… Saku." Kemudian ia mengambil belanjaannya dan belanjaan Sakura. "Ayo Sasu." Panggil Matsuri. Sasuke segera mengikuti langkah gadis berambut coklat itu.

Cklek!

Kamar apartemen itu sepi, Matsuri yakin bahwa Sakura tidak pulang ke apartemennya melihat keadaan apartemen itu yang masih sama sebelum mereka tinggal untuk berbelanja. Matsuri melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Sasuke yang segera melompat ke atas kasur.

"Kemana dia?" Matsuri menatap langit yang tiba-tiba mendung, hatinya tiba-tiba gelisah dan merasa bersalah di saat yang bersamaan.

Jam bergerak menunjukkan angka 14.00 membuat Matsuri tersentak dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengepaknya pada tas besar berwara coklat. Sementara itu sepasang iris onyx menatap jendela dengan berbagai macam arti.

Kucing berbulu hitam itu mengerak-gerakkan kakinya pada sisi jendela sehingga entah bagaimana bisa jendela itu tergeser kemudian kucing dengan iris onyx itu melompat keluar. Kaki-kaki kecilnya bergerak cepat di atas jalanan yang kembali penuh oleh butiran salju. Ia terus berjalan dan mengendus-ngenduskan penciumannya yang tajam kemudian hewan berbulu itu melesat ke suatu tempat yang merupakan taman sepi.

Onyx-nya menangkap siulet gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang meringkuk di bawah batang pohon tanpa daun. Batang pohon itu gundul karena daun-daunnya gugur di musim gugur dan akan mekar ketika musim semi tiba.

"Meong?" Suaranya yang nyaring membuat gadis itu mendongak dan menatapnya nanar dengan iris penuh airmata.

"Sasu-ke?" emeraldnya menembus langsung sepasang iris onyx milik Sasuke. Kemudian kucing hitam itu melangkah menuju sosok gadis yang tengah terisak itu.

Hap!

Sasuke melompat ke sisi Sakura kemudian bergelayut manja di paha gadis itu, deruan nafas kucing itu terdengar pelan membuat perasaan Sakura yang sebelumnya sesak menjadi tenang. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya sekedar untuk membelai kepala Sasuke dan dibalas sang kucing dengan manja malahan kucing itu berjongkok di samping Sakura sehingga tubuhnya mengembung.

Sakura terkikik geli lalu membawa Sasuke dalam pelukan hangatnya, "terima kasih sudah menghiburku Sasuke? Kau mencariku ya?" Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan meongan lucu.

Sakura bangkit dan melangkah pulang.

Kriet!

Ruangan itu sepi, hanya desau angin yang menyusup dari jendela yang terdengar membuat ruangan hangat itu sekejab terasa dingin selain itu satu-satunya sumber suara hanya terdengar dari kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur. Sosok gadis berambut coklat bersenandung sembari membersihkan diri.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, iris klorofilnya menangkap sebuah task coklat besar yang terletak di dekat pintu. Sakura tahu Matsuri akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore tepat.

Cklek!

Sosok gadis berambut pendek dengan kaos berwarna coklat tuanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka tak saling bicara hanya berlalu begitu saja. Matsuri membuka tasnya dan bergelut dengan tas coklat besar itu berbeda terbalik dengan Sakura yang melamun menatap langit-langit kamar sedangkan kucing hitam itu lebih memilih tertidur dengan model terlentang di pojok kasur.

"Sakura?" suara Matsuri memecah keheningan di antara mereka, "aku akan berangkat sekarang. Terima kasih atas semuanya dan maaf telah merepotkan." Matsuri membentuk senyum yang kemudian lenyap karena Sakura tak menyahut.

Matsuri berusaha menahan air mata yang akan terjun, ia berbalik dan memakai jaketnya kemudian menenteng tas besar itu dan membuka pintu. "Aku pergi, sampai jumpa…" ujar Matsuri dengan tatapan nanar dan senyum miris.

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup diiringi dengan langkah teratur yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan gusar.

Kamar itu menjadi hening hanya suara jam yang berputar pada porosnya yang menjadi satu-satunya suara di kamar itu bahkan sosok gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya tak berniat bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya.

Sakura merasakan pipinya basah dan sebuah benda berbulu yang bergesekan dengan pipi halusnya, Sakura mengerjab dan terbelalak kala emeraldnya bertemu pandang dengans epasang onyx hitam yang menghanyutkan. Sasuke berjongkok di dada Sakura dan kepalanya mengadah langsung pada wajah Sakura. Kemudian kucing itu bangkit dan menarik-narik ujung jaket Sakura seperti meminta agar gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke heran kemudian mengelus puncak kepala kucing itu. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke hanya mengeong dan melomat turun menuju pintu, ia mencakar-cakar daun pintu itu seperti meminta agar pintu itu di bukakan. Sakura yang mengerti segera membuka pintu agar Sasuke keluar. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mengeong dan berlari keluar sesekali berbalik dan kembali mengeong seperti meminta Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sasuke setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Kaki-kaki mungil itu tetap melangkah lurus menapaki jalanan bersalju menciptakan jejak tapak-tapak kecil si sepanjang jalan yang diikuti sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda dengan jaket merah. Kucing itu terus berlari, melewati jalan raya, menyebrang jembatan, berhenti di sebuah halte dan melompat ke dalam bus yang berhenti. Sakura mengikuti kucing kesayangannya itu ke manapun ia melangkah.

Sasuke melompat ke atas kursi penumpang kemudian melingkar dengan tenang dan tertidur. Sakura yang masih heran dan tak tahu ke mana Sasuke membawanya hanya mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Beberapa menit kemudian bus berhenti di sebuah halte dan tepat saat bus berhenti Sasuke terbangun dan segera melompat turun dari kursi. Kemudian berhenti dan di dekat supir bis dan menatap Sakura. Sakura yang mengerti maksud tatapan Sasuke segera membayar kemudian mengikuti Sasuke yang melompat keluar bus.

Kaki-kaki kecil Sasuke menapak salju menuju sebuah stasiun kereta. Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu stasiun dan menatap Sakura. Sakura tercengang sejenak kemudian menatap kucing kesayangannya itu ragu.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan bergelayut manja kepada majikannya. Ia melompat dan menatap Sakura sebentar kemudian berlari kecil memasuki stasiun.

.

.

.

Sepasang iris coklat itu menatap sendu kereta yang baru saja sampai, langit tampak kelabu kemudian pengumuman keberangkatan Konoha-Iwa dikumandangkan menandakan bahwa inilah saatnya gadis dengan rambut coklat itu berangkat. Ia beranjak dan melangkah memasuki kereta.

"NYAO-NYAO-NYAO!" ia berbalik ketika sebuah suara nyaring yang tak asing baginya terdengar. Ia terpana ketika iris coklatnya bertemu dengan sepasang emerald yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sa-kura…" ujarnya.

Tes!

Ia melangkah pelan mendekati sosok yang sangat ia sayangi, sahabat kecilnya.

Tes!

Tes!

Kemudian mereka saling berpelukan melepaskan rasa sesal dan sedih yang ada dalam dada.

.

.

.

Greek!

Pintu tertutup dan kereta melaju, ia tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih. Iris coklatnya basah begitupun dengan pemilik emerald yang ada di balik pintu itu. Tangan kirinya mengenggam erat ponsel merahnya kemudian bibirnya bergerak-gerak menguncapkan terima kasih tanpa suara kepada sosok dengan iris emerald dan onyx itu.

Kereta berjalan dan semakin menjauh.

Gadis dengan iris emerald itu tersenyum sembari melirik layar ponselnya di mana sebuah nominal dengan 12 digit tertera di sana. Ia menutup ponselnya dan memeluk erat sosok kucing hitam yang mendengkur di pelukannya.

"Terima kasih… Sasu-chan…"

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Maaf ya update-nya telat… idenya buntu jadi lama. Chap depan akan saya skip 1 tahun kemudian tepat Sakura yang kelas 3 SMP. Semoga reader tidak bosan-bosan menunggu fic ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang review di chap 4:

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz.**

Chanti : ini sudah update…

Dandofil himawari tdk login : gomen… memang itu peran Sasuke.-digetok- soalnya ini terinpirasi dari komik jadi saya buat sedikit mirip alurnya dengan komiknya. Tapi nanti ada sesuatu di chap-chap selanjutnya, entah chapter yang mana… ;-)

**Gieyoungkyu.**

Review again if you mind… XD


	6. Chapter 6

*Memories About You*

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Kitten story*

*Inspirasi dari manga karya Naomi Akimoto*The Cat's Beautiful gift (Neko no Okurimono)*Story part 1 : Sleeping Under Sunshine*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : OOC-maybe-, Sasuke versi kucing.*

.

.

.

_**Kucing sering dibilang seperti anak kecil yang tidur pulas.**_

_**Seharian dia tidur melingkar.**_

_**Sasu-chan, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepasang sepatu coklat itu tergeletak di atas pasir-pasir lembut berwarna putih dengan dua pasang kaos kaki putih yang berada di dalamnya. Suara deburan ombak terdengar mengiringi belaian angin yang berasal dari lautan lepas, samar-samar bunyi-bunyian ombak pemecah karang itu membawa juga teriakan riang nan ceria. Kemudian marilah kita beralih pada pesisir pantai di mana sosok gadis dengan seragam hijau sailor-nya itu tengah berlari-lari kecil di bibir pantai.

"AHAHAHAHA!" jeritan tawa itu sedikit mengusik bola bulu berwarna hitam yang melingkar di dekat si sepatu coklat. Kuping-nya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman kemudian ia mendongak membuka kelopak matanya. Onyx-nya yang bulat itu memperhatikan sosok gadis tadi sejenak kemudian kembali menutup mata.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Telinga kecilnya kembali bergerak saat menangkap suara pelan langkah yang mendekat. Tanpa membuka matanya pun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara langkah kaki itu. Bulu-bulunya tiba-tiba bergerak dengan irama teratur yang nyaman. Ia mengeliat sejenak kemudian melayang sebentar di udara dan tahu-tahu telah berpindah dari pasir-pasir putih lembut ke atas bantalan kain yang nyaman.

"Sasu-chan?" suara lembut itu tak membuatnya bergeming malahan ia masih pulas dalam tidurnya.

Melihat kelakuan bola bulu di pangkuannya itu membuat si gadis mendengus, "dasar kucing!"

Sang mentari yang tadinya berada di posisi 135 derajat di cakrawala tahu-tahu sudah bertengger dengan senyum silaunya di atas genangan air laut lepas. Mentari dengan senyum cerianya itu mulai meredup dan tenggelam di balik laut lepas. Begitupula dengan sepasang iris klorofil itu yang telah beranjak dari tempatnya menelusuri jalanan berpasir putih dan melangkah menuju undakan tangga trotoar. Berhenti di atas trotoar yang terpayungi atap halte. Kemudian duduk manis menunggu bis penjemput yang biasanya mondar-mandir.

Tangan mungilnya tiada henti mengusap lembut bulu-bulu hitam seekor kucing yang terus terlelap di pangkuannya seakan seluruh hidupnya dihabiskan hanya untuk menari-nari di alam mimpi.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai bis yang di tunggunya datang. Ia segera mengendong kucing hitam yang malas itu ke dalam bis dan memangkunya sampai rumah.

Jemari lentiknya menari di atas keypad ponsel flip miliknya. Kemudian ponsel itu bergetar,

"Halo Gaara?" tanyanya dengan nada gembira, "benarkah? Kau mau main ke apartemenku? Ok, baiklah aku tunggu!" kemudian ia menutup ponselnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas gembira. "Kyaa~~ aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar sampai rumah~~" pekiknya dengan suara kecil

"Aku juga…" sebuah suara baritone membuatnya terlonjak, sesegera mungkin ia memutar kepala dan terbelalak.

"Gaara?" pekiknya terkejut.

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu hanya tertawa geli sejenak kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. "Aku baru saja mau ke rumahmu. Tak kusangka akan bertemu di dalam bis." Ujar Gaara.

"Kebetulan sekali ya." sahut gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan kikikan geli di bibir mungilnya.

"Ya, aku baru saja sadar ketika mendengar suara cemprengmu yang heboh itu ketika menjawab telepon." Kekeh Gaara membuat Sakura memerah malu dan menimpuk pelan bahunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sebentar lagi kau ujian kelulusan bukan?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau… mau melanjutkan ke mana?" sambung Gaara.

Sakura menatap iris klorofil pucat di sampingnya, "aku ingin melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama denganmu." Ujarnya dengan pipi yang memerah kecil.

Gaara tergelak kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura, "kalau begitu berusahalah ya! Aku menunggumu…"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Ya…"

.

.

.

Sakura pov

.

.

.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju berada di luar jangkauan."_

Prek!

Dengan kesal kubanting tubuhku di atas kasur, aku mendecih untuk sekian kalinya. Kenapa Gaara tidak bisa di hubungi? Ini sudah 3 minggu yang lalu dan jujur aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Tiba-tiba ia menghilang dan tak memberi kabar kecuali tiga minggu yang lalu ia meneleponku bahwa ia baru saja kembali dari desa kelahirannya, Suna.

"Di mana kau, Gaara?" gumamku gelisah.

Kulihat kalender yang tertancap di tembok samping, aku mendesah melihat tanggal 21 yang kulingkari dengan spidol merah. Tiga hari lagi ujian akhir semester yang artinya setelah ini aku akan resmi lulus dari jenjang sekolah menengah pertama. Seharusnya aku serius memikirkan ujian bukan Gaara yang tidak jelas sekarang di mana. Jujur ketidak hadirannya di sisiku membuatku tertekan aku sangat merindukannya. Dengan gusar kupejamkan mata berusaha melenyapkan kepenatan yang menyelimuti pikiran. Semoga setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tiga hari berlalu sangat cepat dan di sinilah aku berada di tengah medan perang mempertaruhan segala waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menempuh pendidikan selama tiga tahun ini dalam waktu satu jam di atas lembaran kertas soal. Tiap detik yang berjalan sangat berharga untukku.

Krrriiiiinggg!

Bunyi bel membuatku segera bersorak gembira, kemudian segera membereskan peralatan tulisku dan melenggang keluar kelas. Kali ini aku sendiri tanpa Sasuke di sampingku karena aku memang sengaja meninggalkannya di kamar. Aku ingin ia beristirahat dan memberiku waktu sendirian.

Kakiku melangkah menuju kawasan sekolah Konoha Senior Academy. Aku tak tahu mengapa namun kakiku melangkah memasuki pelataran halaman sekolah yang lumayan sepi karena semua siswanya telah pulang. KSA adalah sekolah unggulan tempat Gaara mengenyam pendidikan setelah lulus dari SMP Konoha. Klorofil-ku menelusuri tiap inci sekolah unggulan itu, sekolah yang menjadi tujuanku selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari ketiga ujian akhir tiba. Setelah berjuang keras akhirnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan diri di kamar apartemenku yang sederhana namun nyaman ini. Baru saja aku meneguk segelas es teh dan merebahkan diri tiba-tiba ponselku yang berada di atas meja belajar bergetar.

Drrrttt

Drrrttt!

Drrrt!

Segera kuraih ponsel itu, aku terkejut sejenak kemudian berdecak gembira kala layar ponsel milikku mencantumkan nama Gaara. akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia menghubungiku.

"Halo?" sapaku riang.

"_Halo Sakura, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Datanglah ke kafe Arashi jam satu siang ini. Sampai nanti…" _Tuuut… tuuut…tuuut…

Aku tertegun, bahkan aku tak sempat berbicara dan menanyakan kabarnya. Menguncapkan begitu rindunya aku. Dia seperti menjauh, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku seperti di remas kuat oleh tangan tak kasat mata.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu menundukkan kepala seakan penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Maaf…"

Aku terpana, kemudian dengan gugup jemari lentikku menangkat gelas berisi lemon tea kemudian meminumnya sejenak. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Maaf… bubungan kita sampai di sini saja…"

Seiring dengan kata-katanya gelas di tanganku terjatuh…

Kaki mungilku melangkah dengan lemas. Menapak pada jalanan trotoar yang tersinari terik sang mentari. Angin musim panas menerpaku menemaniku pula setiap langkahku dalam kebisuan.

Akhirnya seperti ini… setelah pacaran selama 2 tahun…

Aku dicampakan.

Kakak kelas yang lebih tua setahun dariku. Aku mengejarnya masuk ke sekolah unggulan di Konoha. Namun semua kandas di tengah jalan… sebelum aku berhasil meraihnya.

Kekasih pertamaku. Saat-saat yang kulalui berdua dengannya… bagaikan mimpi…

Sudah… tidak ada lanjutannya lagi?

.

.

End Sakura POV

.

Bruk!

Gadis berambut merah muda itu meringkuk di atas kasur empuknya. Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Bahunya bergetar. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sepasang iris onyx menatapnya dengan sendu. Hampir satu jam ia menangis kemudian ia terlelap karena kelelahan.

Dua pasang kaki mungil berbulu itu melangkah tenang memasuki pintu kamar mandi yang kebetulan terbuka sedikit.

Jam-jam terus berlalu, gadis dengan iris klorofil yang terpejam itu tak jua bangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih lelah akan kepenatan hari ini dan berniat melupakan sejenak seluruh bebannya dalam tidur panjangnya yang menghabiskan sisa hari ini. Dan besok ia akan kembali kepada hari yang baru…

Tiba-tiba kasurnya berderit, seperti ada sesuatu yang menambah beban kasur itu namun ia tak ambil pusing dan memilih meneruskan tidurnya. Hingga ia merasakan sebuah usapan lembut di puncak kepala dan rambutnya juga sebuah tangan besar yang mengelus pipinya. Ia mengeliat dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Kantuk masih menyergapnya, membuatnya di antara sadar dan tidak. Namun ia menangkap sepasang onyx tajam yang menatapnya lembut hingga ia melihat sosok pemuda dengan paras sempurna yang terbingkai rambut hitam kelam tengah tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibirnya penuh sayang dalam waktu yang cukup lama kemudian ia tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat pemuda itu, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan semuanya menggelap.

Suara cicitan burung dan cahaya mentari yang menembus jendela membuatnya membuka mata.

"Sudah pagi." Ujarnya.

Ia hendak bangkit namun terhenti kala menyadari bahwa seekor kucing hitam tengah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Sakura tertegun, "Sasu-chan?" ia teringat sosok pemuda asing yang kemarin berada di pelukannya. Sakura bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda itu, satu hal yang Sakura ingat adalah tatapan onyx familiar yang lembut, pelukan penenang jiwa lalu kecupan kasih sayang itu. Sakura terpana sembari memegangi bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat, betapa kecupan itu sangat membekas.

Sakura segera menepis pikiran itu kala ia sadar bahwa ia hanya berhalusinasi. Tapi kenapa semua terasa begitu nyata?

Tak ingin terus-terusan memikirkan kejadian kemarin ia segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap menuju sekolah. Kemudian dengan cepat segera bersiap-siap,

"Aku berangkat dulu Sasuke. Tetaplah di rumah." Kata Sakura ceria seakan telah melupakan kejadian kemarin.

Ia tak tahu bahwa sepasang onyx itu menatapnya dengan lembut seperti senang melihat Sakura yang kembali ceria.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Halooo~~ kali ini saya kmbali update setelah sekian minggu. Chap kali ini memang pendek-maklum kalo ngetiknya bukan hari libur biasanya mood menulis enggak ada dan saya tidak punya ide sama sekali tentang fic ini- tapi bermodal niat agar fic ini cepat-cepat kelar jadi saya bisa membayar hutang fic yang lain jadi saya bela-belain tetep ngetik. Maaf kalo hasilnya jelek.

Sekali lagi maaf…

Terima kasih untuk pereview di chap kemarin :

**Gieyoungkyu.**

DEVIL'D : maaf update-nya lama. Sebenernya saya enggak niat pengen buat Sasu jadi manusia nantinya genre-nya berubah jadi fantasy dunk. Tapi berhubung banyak sebagian besar reader pada minta saya buatin deh tapi maaf kalo cuma sedikit soalnya Cuma itu yang terpikirkan. (^^)b

**Dijah-hime.**

**Xenaosa.**

**Review lagi ya? kalau mau sih… :-) **


	7. Chapter 7

*Memories About You*

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Kitten story*

*Inspirasi dari manga karya Naomi Akimoto*The Cat's Beautiful gift (Neko no Okurimono)*Story part 1 : Sleeping Under Sunshine*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : OOC-maybe-, Sasuke versi kucing. Ranting T+, little fantasy*

.

.

.

_**Kucing sering dibilang seperti anak kecil yang tidur pulas.**_

_**Seharian dia tidur melingkar.**_

_**Sasu-chan, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?**_

_**Chapter VII**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langit cerah hari ini, sinarnya menembus permukaan kaca bening jendela membuat ruangan itu semakin terang. Suasana hening bukan karena kelas itu kosong melainkan saat itu ujian akhir sekolah telah di laksanakan sehingga murid-murid yang ada di sana diam tanpa suara dan lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada lembaran soal di atas meja.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengadah, menatap lurus pada depan kelas di mana sosok guru pengawas dengan rambut ungu duduk dengan tegap dan sedikit malas-malasan. Waktu baru saja berlalu 20 menit sejak bel tanda ujian di mulai. Gadis beriris klorofil itu menoleh pada jendela, bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis.

'_Aku akan tetap maju walau harus sendiri…'_

Kemudian ia kembali beralih pada lembaran soal di mejanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama ia tampak terkantuk-kantuk pasalnya semua soal dalam lembaran itu telah selesai bahkan ia sudah mengoreksinya 4 kali. Bosan terus-terusan mempelototi kertas soal ia beralih mempelototi pemandangan di luar jendela. Angannya tiba-tiba melayang jauh ke hari kemarin.

Sentuhan hangat itu.

Tatapan tajam lembut itu.

Wajah rupawan itu.

Dan kecupan hangat itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari pipinya memerah. Sakura segera menepis pikiran-pikiran tak senonoh yang bersleweran di pikirannya. Seharusnya ia serius pada ujian bukan pada lelaki-khayalan-namun-terasa-nyata itu.

Teeet!

Murid-murid segera membereskan peralatan tulis mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas, berhamburan entah ke mana. Entah ke kantin, lapangan, taman belakang atau atap sekolah, bisa juga perpustakaan atau entah di mana. Sakura mengenyahkan pantatnya pada bangku kantin yang lumayan lenggang mengingat hanya siswa-siswi kelas 3 yang masuk sekolah hari ini berbeda dengan adik-adik kelas yang di berikan libur seminggu suntuk.

"Kau sendiri? Mana Sasu-chan?" tanya sosok gadis blonde yang sibuk melahap roti.

"Dia kutinggal di rumah." Sahut gadis bernama Sakura itu, ia menopang dangu dengan lesu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Saku?" tanya Ino heran.

"Hn, tidak juga."

Mereka kembali diam. Cicitan burung bernyanyi-nyanyi memberika orchestra alam yang menenagkan jiwa wajar saja karena kantin sekolah Sakura berada di luar ruangan jadi kita bisa mendapatkan service full AC yang murah meriah dan alami.

"Sakura, kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja? atau kau ada masalah?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir pasalnya Sakura terus diam tidak sepertia biasanya mengingat Sakura adalah gadis yang ceria.

"Aku…" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "…putus dengan Gaara."

"APA!" Ino memekik tak percaya. Sakura hanya mendesis agar Ino mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Ino menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura dengan panic membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu mengeram kesal dan menepis tangan Ino dengan sedikit keras.

"Kau membuatku pusing Ino!" rutuk Sakura. "Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi dia tiba-tiba memutuskanku begitu saja." kata Sakura. "Selanjutnya aku segera pergi karena kecewa."

Ino menatap sahabatnya prihatin, "aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik Sakura. Aku ada di sini untukmu, aku akan mendukungmu!" kata Ino. Sakura tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Matahari merangkak ke atas namun belum mencapai puncaknya mengingat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Waktu senggang sebagian besar murid-murid habiskan untuk belajar sedikit untuk ujian jam ke-2. Dua pasang langkah kaki itu menapak pada lantai kramik lorong sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Ino tak henti-hentinya mengajak Sakura berbicara namun akhirnya ia berhenti karena sahabat merah mudanya itu hanya menjawab seperlunya.

Tepat saat mereka berpisah karena berbeda ruangan bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring sehingga murid-murid yang tadinya ada di luar kelas berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas dan dengan tertib mendudukan pantat mereka di bangku masing-masing. Kemudian guru pengawas memasuki kelas, setelah berdoa kertas di bagikan dan bunyi bel tanda ujian di mulai berkumandang dan suasana kembali hening saat semua murid mengerjakan soal.

Akhirnya ujian hari itu selesai.

"Sakura? Bagaimana kalau kita karaoke?" ajak Ino dengan lompatan-lompatan kecilnya.

Sakura menoleh sembari tersenyum hambar, "maaf Ino. Aku harus memberi makan Sasu-chan." Kata Sakura.

Ino mendesah pelan namun kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, "ah, tentu saja kita akan tetap karaoke. Nanti jam 3 aku akan menjemputmu!" putus Ino sepihak kemudian gadis blonde itu berlari menuju tikungan kiri karena rumah mereka berbeda arah

Sakura mendesah pelan kemudian kembali melangkah pulang.

Cklek!

"Selamat siang Sasuke?" sapa Sakura pada kucing hitam yang melingkar di atas kasur. Menyadari suara majikannya bola bulu itu bangun dan melompat turun kemudian dengan manja bergelayut di kaki Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian membuka kulkas dan bau hangus memenuhi ruangan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera membuka jendela dan mencampur ikan bakar itu dengan nasi kemudian menaruh di atas lantai.

"Selamat makan Sasu-chan." Ujar Sakura.

Sakura segera menganti seragamnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Pikirannya melayang ke hari kemarin di mana asal nyeri di hatinya timbul.

Gaara…

Lelaki itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Pemuda pertama yang membuatnya merasakan getaran-getaran cinta. Ia ingat pertemuan pertama mereka kala itu, waktu itu Sakura masih bersetatus sebagai calon siswa SMP swasta Konoha. Ia sendirian karena tidak memiliki teman, orang tuanya terlalu sibuk bekerja pengecualian untuk ayahnya karena sang ayah telah berpulang. Sementara itu sang kakak sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Sakura tersesat di sekolah swasta itu dan bingung harus melakukan apa, ia seperti anak hilang. Hingga seorang pemuda berambut merah mendekatinya dan bertanya apa yang ia lakukan di wilayah sekolah itu.

Sakura memberi tahu bahwa ia adalah calon siswa baru, pemuda itu dengan baik hatinya mengantarkan Sakura berkeliling sekolah bahkan membantunya mendaftar. Bahkan selama MOS Gaara selalu membantunya mengingat tahun itu dia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS sekaligus pengawas MOS.

Sejak saat itu Sakura melihatnya seperti pangeran berkuda putih.

Setetes air mata meluncur, Sakura tersenyum pahit mengingat kenangan mereka setahun terakhir ketika Gaara masih memberikan perhatiannya namun semua lenyap ketika mereka berpisah-atas keputusan sepihak dari Gaara-. Sakura kecewa tentu saja namun ia telah berjanji akan terus melangkah ke depan. Gaara hanyalah sekelumit kisahnya di atas roda takdir.

Meongan seekor kucing hitam di dekat telinganya membuat Sakura tersentak, ia melirik ke kiri dan klorofilnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang onyx kelam yang lembut. Sakura tersenyum kecil kemudian meraih kucing itu dalam pelukannya.

Tok!

Tok!

Suara ketokan pintu membuatnya tersadar, ia segera beranjak dan membuka pintu itu menemukan sosok gadis blonde yang nyengir lebar.

"Hai Saku? Kau sudah siap?" tanya gadis blonde itu.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian mempersilakan sahabat blondenya yang bernama Ino itu untuk masuk.

Ino tersenyum kemudian mengelus bulu-bulu Sasuke ketika Sakura menghilang di balik pintu untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah 5 menit sahabat merah mudanya itu berganti pakaian mereka segera bersiap berangkat.

"Ayo berangkat Ino?" ajak Sakura. Ino mengangguk.

Mereka melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar, ketika mereka menuruni undakan anak tangga Ino merasakan sesuatu yang terasa kurang.

"Lho Sakura? Kau tidak mengajak Sasuke?"tanya Ino. Sakura menoleh dan mengeleng pelan.

"Aku malas, lagipula aku tak ingin dia lelah Ino." Sahut Sakura.

Ino mengeleng pelan mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. "Kucing mana bisa kelelahan? Dia tidur setiap saat bukan? Apalagi kucing adalah hewan yang lincah."

"Sudahlah, aku malas membahasnya." Potong Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kabar dengan Sora?" tanya Sakura dengan seringai jahilnya ia mengerling pada Ino.

Seketika Ino tersentak dengan wajah memerah, "a-aku…"

.

.

.

Langit mulai menggelap. Lampu-lampu di setiap sudut kota dinyalakan. Dua anak manusia bergender perempuan itu melangkah bersama pada jalanan trotoar yang tampak lenggang. Mereka tertawa di sela-sela percakapan mereka hingga sebuah suara ponsel membuat percakapan itu berhenti.

"Sakura, maafkan aku! Ayah menyuruhku segera pulang, aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke apartemen." Desah Ino dengan nada bersalah.

Sakura menepuk bahunya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, pulanglah aku tak mau kau dimarahi paman Inoichi." Kata Sakura.

Ino tersenyum, "baiklah aku pulang dulu. Berhati-hatilah!" pesan Ino kemudian menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat.

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak kemudian kembali berjalan.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Sakura mengernyit mendengar derap langkah ganjil yang ada di belakangnya, saat ia menoleh Sakura tak menemukan apa-apa hanya tiga orang pria berbadan besar yang tengah nongkrong sembari menghisap rokok. Sakura berbalik dan segera mempercepat langkahnya tanpa ia sadari ketiga lelaki berbadan besar itu membuntutinya.

Sepasang onyx kelam itu memperhatikan insan-insan yang berlarian di trotoar. Kaki kecilnya yang berbulu menapak pada lantai beton sebuah bangunan ruko. Pemilik iris onyx itu melompat-lompat dengan lincah mengikuti pergerakan keempat insane itu yang terus menelusuri jalanan trotoar.

Nafas gadis itu memburu, ia menyadari bahwa ketiga pria berbadan besar itu membuntutinya. Hingga tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berbelok ke dalam gang kecil berharap bisa lolos dari kejaran tiga pria berbadan besar yang sepertinya preman itu. Sakura tersentak kala menyadari bahwa gang kecil itu adalah jalan buntu.

"Wah? Wah? Ada gadis manis rupanya." Sebuah suara berat membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan terperangah kala ketiga preman itu mengepung jalan.

"Gadis manis, kau sendirian kan? bagaimana kalau kau menemani kami?" tanya satu preman lain dengan tindikan di wajahnya, preman itu menyeringai seram dengan tatapan bengis.

Sakura melangkah mundur karena ketakutan, ia merutuki dirinya yang tanpa pikir panjang berbelok ke gang kecil itu. Preman yang lainnya tiba-tiba mencekal tangan kiri Sakura dan menghempaskannya di atas tumpukan bungkusan sampah di dalam kantong plastik hitam. Ketiga preman itu tertawa keras melihat mangsa mereka yang tak melakukan perlawanan karena ia memang tidak berdaya.

Preman yang satunya menjilati bibirnya menatap Sakura penuh nafsu, "bagaimana kalau kita perkosa gadis ini dulu? Lalu menjualnya pada germo?" usul preman itu.

"Ide bagus!" balas preman yang satunya.

"Nah, ayo layani kami manis!" kata preman yang bertindik dengan seringai mesum, ia menghampiri Sakura dan menyobek jaketnya.

Sakura hanya mampu menjerit-jerit dan memberontak, ia menangis ketakutan.

Salah satu preman itu kesal dan menampar pipi Sakura hingga sudut bibirnya pecah.

Plak!

"Cih dasar cengeng!" Hina preman itu. "Lebih baik segera selesaikan sekarang, aku paling benci perempuan cengeng!"

"HIKS! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! TOLONG!" tangis Sakura meraung-raung. Ia memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang di cekal salah satu preman dengan rambut coklat itu.

Preman dengan bertindik itu merobek kaos Sakura karena kesal. Kemudian ia menyeringai sadis, ia menjilati bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu dan mendekati Sakura, mengerayahi pula tubuh gadis itu.

Sepasang iris onyx itu menajam dan berubah warna menjadi semerah darah, kaki kecilnya yang menapak pada lantai beton bangunan dengan cepat melompat turun menuju bawah.

TAP!

Tangannya mengepal kuat dengan iris merah menyala nyalang yang berpendar-pendar, secepat kilat sosok dengan tubuh tegap dan kekar itu menerjang salah satu preman yang ikut mengerumuni Sakura. Melayangkan bertubi-tubi pukulan hingga preman yang terlampau terkejut hingga tak sempat melawan itu tergeletak sekarat diikuti dengan preman berambut coklat yang segera di tarik menjauh oleh tangan besar sosok dengan rambut mencuat itu.

Buak!

Buak!

Preman bertindik itu tersadar ketika hanya dirinya yang mengerayahi Sakura, ia menoleh ke sana sini mencari keberadaan rekan-rekannya. Seketika pupilnya mengecil saat bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang menatapnya tajam dengan aura kematian yang langsung menyelimuti sekitarnya.

Tanpa aba-aba preman bertindik itu telah sekarat dengan wajah babak belur dan tubuh penuh luka.

Sosok berambut mencuat itu terengah-engah kemudian ia beralih pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang terduduk pasrah, bahunya terguncang hebat menandakan bahwa gadis itu sangat shock atas kejadian yang menimpanya. Mata merah darah itu berangsur-angsur menghilang, berganti dengan sepasang onyx kelam. Secepat kilat sosok bermata onyx yang ternyata bergender laki-laki itu melepaskan jaketnya. Pemuda itu memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh Sakura yang terbuka karena pakaiannya tercabik-cabik. Ia mengendong gadis rapuh itu bridal style, membawanya meninggalkan gang kecil itu.

Sakura masih terisak. Ia mencengkram kuat kaos abu-abu pemuda yang mengendongnya. Sakura mendongak, menatap langsung malaikat penolongnya. Si pemuda yang sadar Sakura menatapnya menunduk dan membalas tatapan Sakura. Pemuda dengan iris onyx dan rambut yang membingkai wajah rupawannya itu tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Bisik Sakura lirih, pemuda itu mengangguk sembari terus menatap sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura yang menyadarinya membuang muka karena malu. Sepasang onyx itu mengingatkannya pada sepasang onyx lembut milik Sasuke. Hingga tanpa aba-aba telapak tangan pemuda itu bergerak membuat wajah Sakura berputar dan menghadap pemilik wajah rupawan dengan iris onyx itu. Sakura terpesona dan seperti tenggelam ke dalam pusara manik malam itu hingga Sakura merasakan sebuah benda lunak dan basah menyentuh bibirnya dalam waktu yang sangat lama dan sepanjang langkah mereka.

Sakura tak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang ia tahu sepasang iris hitam itu seperti menghipnotis dan ia seperti melayang di tengah-tengah kehangatan pangutan bibir mereka. Hingga saat itu iris klorofil Sakura menutup karena kelelahan.

Satu hal yang Sakura dapat ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, ia telah berada di atas ranjang single di apartemennya. Berbalut selimut rajutnya dengan sebuah jaket hitam yang membungkus bahunya, tubuhnya berbalut kaos orange yang masih utuh bukan tercabik-cabik, dan seekor kucing hitam yang ada di pelukannya.

Sakura menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan malaikat penolongnya. Namun nihil walau Sakura memeriksa seluruh sudut kamar bahkan semua ruangan di kamarnya.

"Mana pemuda itu?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

Aa… akhirnya sukses mengetik chapter 7.-menguap karena kelelahan- chap ini pendek seperti kemarin tapi ide mengalir banyak, sayangnya tiap sudah sampe 2000 words pasti langsung mentok. (- 3 - )

Kali ini ranting naik karena –kau-tahu-lah- -digebukin reader- XP, banyak yang nanya kenapa Sasu-chan berubah menjadi manusia. Sebenarnya saya enggak ada niat sebelumnya membuat Sasu jadi manusia tapi yah karena permintaan reader jadi saya ubah alur cerita yang sudah mengalir sejak saya berencana membuat fic ini.

Jadi sedikit saya tambahin fantasy.

Bagaimana Sasu bisa berubah menjadi manusia? Oke-oke, Sasu-chan bukan manusia yang kena kutuk terus jadi kucing, bukan juga siluman kucing(?). Pernah mendengar mitos tentang kucing hitam yang katanya memiliki kekuatan ghaib? Saya mengambil dari situ, Sasu-chan berubah menjadi manusia karena kadang-kadang punya kekuatan ghaib. Sasuke punya keinginan besar untuk menyelamatkan dan melindungi Sakura.-maaf saya benar-benar bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, btw terserah bagaimana menurut reader saja-

Intinya Sasu jadi manusia saat Sakura sedih dan dalam bahaya…

Maaf kalo penjelasannya gaje. –bungkuk-bungkuk-

Thanks untuk pereview di chap kemarin.-enggak nyangka ada juga yang masih mau baca fic gaje ini-

**Xenaosa.**

..Hari Widi : iya ini udah lanjut. Adegan romantic SasuSaku? Kalo ga salah dari chap awal SasuSaku udah romantic deh.-peluk-peluk Sasu-chan- hehehe… untuk NaruHina harap bersabar ya saya belum kepikiran.

Ruru : iya ini udah lanjut.

Uchiharuno phorepeerr : ano Sasuke cuma kucing, kucing asli, n kucing kampung biasa yang berarti di hidup Sakura. (^_^; ) maaf kalo chap kemaren pendek, itu juga tergantung mood menulis saya. biasanya saya mengetik antara 1000-3000 an kata.

Pudding-tan : hihihi… ga tau ya? lihat aja endingnya nanti gimana. Makasih.

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet.**

**Naomi-azurania.**

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami.**

DEVIL'D : haha iya, itu juga untuk menghibur Sakura yang lagi patah hati. Ini chap 7 update.

Darkflash : hihi ga papa kok, yang pentingkan kamu baca n review… Sasu cuma kucing biasa kok, kucing biasa yang berarti dalam hidup Sakura. Btw, salam kenal juga! (^o^)

Rafateuk : ga papa kok yang penting kamu udah review kan. Sasu cuma kucing biasa, bukan kucing special, di jual ke toko hewan pun paling ga laku lha wong dia kucing kampung biasa.-di cakar Sasu-chan- iya, ini dah update.

Sekali lagi arigatou, maaf kalau isinya mengecewakan dan RnR lagi… kalau mau sih…

b(^.')


	8. Chapter 8

*Memories About You*

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Kitten story*

*Inspirasi dari manga karya Naomi Akimoto*The Cat's Beautiful gift (Neko no Okurimono)*Story part 1 : Sleeping Under Sunshine*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : OOC-maybe-, Sasuke versi kucing. Ranting T+, little fantasy*

.

.

.

_**Kucing sering dibilang seperti anak kecil yang tidur pulas.**_

_**Seharian dia tidur melingkar.**_

_**Sasu-chan, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sepasang manik hitam itu menelusuri jalanan panjang trotoar menuju sebuah bangunan besar di mana sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tak lain adalah majikannya menimba ilmu. Dua pasang kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan sesekali berlari kecil kala langkah besar gadis itu membuatnya sedikit tertinggal, kadang-kadang ia mengeong keras agar si gadis menyadarinya.

"Meong~~" benar saja ia memanggil si gadis yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya yang entah apa itu. "Meong!" sepasang manic hitamnya membulat memasang wajah memelas yang membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menatapya iba dan gemas.

"Nyaooo~~"

"Eh?" gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sasuke menatapnya dengan sepasang onyx yang membulat hal itu langsung membuat rasa bersalah menyusup cepat dalam hati Sakura.

"Sasu-chan?" tanya Sakura, ia berhenti dan menunggu kucing hitam itu menyamai langkahnya.

Hup!

Sasuke segera melompat di kedua tangan mungil Sakura yang terulur sehingga ia tak akan susah berjalan karena gadis itu mengendongnya.

Jam bergerak menuju angka 9 menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi bel sekolah yang di tuju Sakura akan berdentang nyaring. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu segera berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah yang lumayan penuh oleh anak-anak yang lain. Mereka berlarian berbondong-bondong dengan tergesa.

"Jidat!" panggilan yang membuat urat di dahi Sakura berkedut terdengar. Sakura menoleh dan dapat menebak siapa si biang kerok yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Babi?" sahut Sakura.

Ino berhenti di depannya dengan nafas terengah-engah namun senyum ceria tak lepas dari wajah cerahnya. "Hah-hah… tumben kau telat?" tanya Ino balik.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, "tidak… hanya saja aku tadi bangun kesiangan."

Ino mengeryit, "tumben, biasaya Sasuke selalu membangunkanmu bukan?" tanya Ino sembari menatap Sasuke yang tertidur di gendongan Sakura.

"A… semalam tidur kami pulas sekali." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Ino mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di wajah cantiknya. "Oh."

Mereka kemudian melangkah memasuki sekolah.

.

.

.

Semburat orange muncul di ujung cakrawala angkasa, sinarnya yang indah itu menerpa segala yang ada di bumi. Bayangan yang bergerak perlahan di atas jalanan itu beriringan melaju dari satu langkah ke lagkah yang lain. Sosok dengan rambut mera muda dan blonde tertawa kecil di sela-sela obrolan mereka.

"Haaah… tak terasa sebentar lagi kita lulus." Celetuk gadis beriris aqua, Ino. Ia merentangkan tangannya merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak.

Di sampingnya Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum manis. "Kau benar, ngomong-ngomong apakah kau akan meneruskan ke mana Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sih terserah, tergantung nilaiku nanti. Kalau nilaiku bagus aku akan ke Konoha Senior Academy. kalau nilaiku jelek mungkin aku akan ke Suna atau Oto…" kata Ino.

Sakura menatap manic aqua Ino, "kenapa jauh sekali?" desahnya.

Ino membalas tatapan Sakura dengan lembut. "Haha… sekolah terbaik di Konoha selain KSA tidak ada Saku. Memang sekolah di Konoha banyak tapi hanya KSA yang bagus lainnya patut di pertanyakan." Celetuk Ino.

"Kalau begitu-" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, "-kau harus bisa masuk KSA!"

Mata Ino membulat kemudian ia terkikik sejenak, "hahaha! Itu sulit Saku, rasanya sulit sekali. Rata-rata calon murid KSA minimal pringkat 5 besar di sekolah sedangkan aku 10 besar saja tak sampai. Kau ingat bukan pringkatku sejak kelas 1 tak pernah naik atau turun, tetap bertahan di rangking 15."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Kalau kau belum mencoba bagaimana kau tahu? kalau kau selalu pesimis kau takkan pernah bisa berubah." Ujar Sakura bijak.

Ino mendongak menatap angkasa yang sedikit menggelap. "Aku akan berusaha! Aku akan masuk KSA! Sekolah yang sama denganmu!" seru Ino.

Sakura tersenyum manis, "itu baru Ino yang kukenal!"

Ino mengadah sembari tersenyum gelid an melirik Sakura. "Lagipula… bagaimana nanti hidupmu tanpa aku?" celetuk Ino.

Sakura terpana kemudian gadis itu menimpuk bahu Ino pelan dengan tawa renyah di bibirnya. "Percaya diri sekali kau!"

Kedua sahabat itu tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Hari yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Ujian akhir selesai dan pengumuman kelulusan akan diadakan hari ini begitu pula dengan upacara kelulusan. Di depan cermin besar itu sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang merapikan seragamnya. Ia memoles lipsgloss tipis di bibirnya dan tersenyum puas atas hasil kerjanya. Kemudian ia beralih pada bola bulu yang tertidur di atas kasur, Sasuke terus-terusan mendengkur lucu membuat Sakura terkekeh gelid an menghampiri kucing kesayangannya itu. Di elusnya bulu Sasuke penuh sayang membuat kucing hitam itu mengeliat pelan.

"Bangun Sasu!" perintah Sakura sembari mengelus dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang empuk dan lembut.

"Auu…" erang Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya. Sakura menghela nafas kemudian ia beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Nanti datang ke upacara kelulusanku ya, Sasu-chan?" pinta Sakura kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melompat kegirangan di antara desakan-desakan murid-murid yang lain di mana papan pengumuman kelulusan terpasang.

"Yaiyyy! Aku lulus!" pekik Sakura riang. Teman-teman perempuannya yang lain ikut bersorak bersamanya. Mereka berpelukan dengan air mata haru yang mengalir deras.

"Yaiiiyy!"

Selepas melihat pengumuman kelulusan Sakura berlari menuju dalam gedung sekolah untuk mencari Ino sahabatnya. Sakura membuka ponselnya yang bergetar hebat dan bibir mungilnya membentuk senyum tipis, Ino mengirimnya pesan bahwa ia menunggu di kelas. Sakura melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3.

Greek!

"Inooo?" panggil Sakura. Gadis beriris emerald itu menemukan Ino memunggunginya sembari menatap jendela seakan ada hal menarik di luar sana.

Ino berbalik, "Sakura?"

Sakura menatap sahabatnya heran kala Ino tersenyum miris. Gadis berrambut merah muda itu melangkah pelan menuju sahabatnya. "Ada sesuatu?" tanya Sakura menepuk bahu Ino.

Bibir Ino bergetar dan aqua-nya berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku." Ujar Ino.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "kenapa kau meminta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah bukan?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut kala Ino memeluk tubuhnya erat dan menangis di pundaknya.

"HUAAA! KELUARGAKU AKAN PINDAH KE KUMOOO~~~!" jerit Ino dengan airmata yang meluncur deras.

Sakura membeku ditempat, itu artinya ia akan berpisah dengan Ino. Akan berpisah dengan Ino untuk waktu yang tak bisa di tentukan. Sakura mengelus punggung sahabatnya sembari meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Ka-kapan kau berangkat?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap iris aqua Ino.

Bibir Ino mencebik dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Nanti sore…"

Sakura terbelalak kemudian ia kembali menatap Ino intens dengan lembut dan senyum getir yang ia coba sembunyikan. "Kau berangkat nanti bukan? Mumpung kau masih di sini bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu sampai waktumu berangkat nanti?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk pasrah dengan tangan yang mengucek-ucek matanya yang terasa gatal akibat menangis. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Sakura mengeleng. "Kau tak melakukan kesalahan kok. Ini memang sudah takdir kan? kita juga tak selamanya bersama Ino." Ujar Sakura. Tangannya mengenggam tangan Ino lembut kemudian dua sahabat itu meninggalkan ruangan kelas menuju aula sekolah di mana semua teman-teman seangkatannya yang lain tengah berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah dan acara perpisahan kelas 9.

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang menerpa dua sahabat yang tengah melangkah di sepanjang lorong menuju aula sekolah yang terpisah dengan gedung utama.

"Jadi, kau akan meneruskan ke mana?" tanya Sakura kepada sahabatnya tanpa meliriknya. Namun Ino mampu menangkap nada tenang dari pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kurasa SMK Kumo." Jawab Ino. Sakura menoleh sejenak,

"kau yakin mau meneruskan ke sekolah menengah kejuruan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Ino menunduk sedikit dengan wajah memerah, "yah, ayah menyuruhku mengembangkan bakat memasak untuk membuka lestoran."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Bukankah sejak turun temurun keluargamu menjual bunga?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ayah bilang ia ingin aku mencoba usaha lain. Yah, memang bisnis utama keluargaku tetap berjualan bunga tapi ayah ingin aku berkembang karena itu beliau menyarankan aku untuk mengambil jurusan memasak." Jawab Ino.

Sakura terkikik kecil. "Kurasa tak masalah buatmu mengingat hobimu yang selalu mengutak-atik dapurku." Celetuk Sakura.

Ino menimpuk bahu sahabatnya main-main. "Hei-hei, berkat itu juga kau bisa memakan masakan enakkan? Yah, walau aku harus berterima kasih karena kau mengijikan dapur apartemenmu untuk lab percobaanku." Kekeh Ino. "Kau ingat waktu aku tak sengaja membuat dapurmu kebakaran kecil?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Itu karena kau dengan bodohnya salah memasukkan minyak goreng dengan minyak tanah ke dalam pengorengan. Untung saja kamarku tidak terbakar."

Ino nyengir. "haha, maaf tapi untung saja kita bisa memadamkannya sebelum Ibu pemilik gedung datang."

"Yah, kalau itu sampai terjadi kupastikan aku akan menumpang di rumahmu seumur hidup." Cetus Sakura.

Saking asyiknya bercakap-cakap mereka tak menyadari telah sampai di gedung aula sekolah. Baru saja mereka sampai seorang gadis dengan rambut merah melambaikan tangannya kepada dua sahabat karib itu, mengisyaratkan agar mereka berdu menghampirinya. "Hei, kemana saja kalian berdua? Sebentar lagi pembagian ijasah kelulusan lho!" pekik gadis dengan surai merah itu.

Ino dan Sakura hanya nyengir kaku, "kami tadi hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah kok." Kata Ino. Gadis bersurai merah tadi hanya menghela nafas bosan dan beranjak meninggalkan dua sahabat karib itu.

Sakura dan Ino memasuki ruang aula dan tampak seluruh teman angkatan mereka telah berbaris rapi untuk maju ke atas panggung dan menerima penyerahan ijasah kelulusan. Ah, jika dilihat-lihat seperti acara kelulusan SMA saja begitu pikir Sakura. Ino segera menariknya menuju barisan dan sekejab gadis berambut pirang pucat itu telah mengenakan toga yang entah ia dapat darimana, Ino juga menyerahkan sebuah toga untuk Sakura pakai. "Nih, cepat pakai!" perintah Ino segera menyerahkan potongan jubah toga itu beserta topinya ke tangan Sakura bahkan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tak sempat bertanya darimana Ino mendapatkannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera memakainya mengingat sebentar lagi namanya akan dipanggil.

"Kemudian Nona Sakura Haruno harap maju ke depan." Dan benar saja suara MC telah memanggilnya untuk menerima ijasah kelulusan. Sakura menghela nafas panjang guna menekan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya. Dengan langkah mantap dan bangga ia melangkah menuju atas panggung. Bibir mungilnya melengkung lebar menyambut senyum hangat sang kepala sekolah yang menyerahkan ijasah kelulusannya dengan senyum penuh kebanggan. Ketika sang kepala sekolah memberikan isyarat agar Sakura sedikit mendekat karena sang juru kamera hendak memotret mereka, Sakura yang menyadari hanya melangkah patuh mendekati sang kepala sekolah. Ketika sepasang iris klorofilnya menatap kepada para hadirin yang datang ia menangkap siulet tiga orang manusia yang sangat ia kenal, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirangnya tersenyum bangga dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sementara wanita muda di sampingnya melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat sembari tangannya yang lain memegangi perutnya yang membuncit dan di samping sosok wanita muda dengan rambut orange itu sosok pria dengan rambut abu-abu berkacamata tersenyum bangga dengan ramah.

Sakura merasakan rasa bahagia membuncah dalam hatinya. Ternyata ibu, kakak dan kakak iparnya jauh-jauh datang untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusannya. Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan bahagia. Ketika sang juru kamera memberikan isyarat Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan raut bahagia dan…

Jepret!

Sakura segera berlari kecil turun dari panggung dan menghampiri tiga sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. "IBU? KAK SASAME? KAK KABUTO?" Sakura memekik girang dan disambut pelukan hangat ibunya yang tersenyum bahagia. Mereka larut dalam kegembiraan.

Sepasang onyx itu melembut. Kaki-kaki mungilnya secepat mungkin melangkah menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan. Ia menghampiri keempat sosok itu yang tengah berbahagia.

"Meong!" suara khasnya yag terdengar membuat keempat orang itu tersadar dan tersenyum khususnya sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang segera menangkatnya dan membawanya dalam rengkuhan hangat sepasang lengan mungilnya.

"Sasu-chan, akhirnya kamu datang." Ujar Sakura. Dielusnya bulu-bulu hitam milik hewan kesayangannya itu. Pria berambut abu-abu dihadapan Sakura tersenyum dan ikut mengelus bulu-bulu hitam milik Sasuke.

"Apa kabarmu Sasu?" sapanya ramah kepada Sasuke. Kabuto sedikit merendahkan kepalanya agar ia bisa lebih muda menatap Sasuke. Sejak Kabuto berkenalan dengan Sasame-kakak Sakura- ia memang sudah mengenal Sasuke sehingga kucing hitam itu selalu berlaku ramah padanya.

"Meow." Sasuke mengeong pelan dan kembali bergelut dalam pelukan hangat Sakura. Sepersekian detik gelak tawa meluncur dari bibir Sasame dan Tsunade-ibu Sakura- melihat tingkah lucu Sasuke yang sangat mengemaskan.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan melanjutkan ke mana Sakura?" tanya Sasame sembari mengelus perutnya yang membuncit itu. Kakinya ia selonjorkan karena pegal. Sakura yang tengah melahap sushi menghentikan kegiatannya,

"Um, mungkin ke KSA." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Tiba-tiba Sasame mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar yang membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya karena heran akan tingkah sang kakak. "Kau tahu, Kabuto adalah alumni KSA lho. Kurasa dia bisa membantumu untuk masuk ke sana!" Sakura tercengang mengetahui apa yang kakaknya katakan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kakak iparnya adalah alumni sekolah yang sangat terkenal itu. Sakura memang tidak terlalu tahu tentang seluk beluk Kabuto.

"Kudengar tahun ini akan banyak yang mendaftar ke sana." sebuah suara baritone membuat kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh. "Tapi melihat nilai sekolahmu yang bagus kurasa bukan ide yang buruk kalau kau mencoba mendaftar ke sana Sakura-chan!" kata Kabuto.

Sakura tercenung sejenak dan menimang-nimang apa yang di usulkan kakak dan kakak iparnya. Sakura sebelumnya juga tak tahu akan melanjutkan ke KSA atau tidak, karena ia tak memiliki alasan untuk mendaftar ke sana. dulu alasan kenapa Sakura sangat ingin masuk ke KSA karena sekolah itu adalah sekolah Gaara, Sakura ingin masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Gaara. Namun itu dulu, setelah pemuda itu memutuskannya pupus sudah semua semangat dan harapan Sakura.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Selama liburan panjang Sakura habiskan untuk belajar. Sehingga ia bisa masuk KSA dengan mudah. Dan benar saja Sakura diterima begitu saja setelah ijasahnya di terima dan ia mengikuti beberapa tes akademik dan non akademik. Setelah melewati masa MOS yang membosankan Sakura akhirnya resmi menjadi murid Konoha Senior Academy.

"Diputuskan waktu liburan musim panas?" Sakura menatap tak percaya gadis berambut coklat yang ada di sampingnya. "Padahal kalian masih mesra waktu ngobrol di telepon." Imbuh Sakura.

Gadis dengan rambut cepol dua itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya dengan raut santai. "Habis aku sedang asyik-asiknya dengan cowok yang baru kukenal dari Okinawa itu sih." Ujarnya sembari menopang dangu, di sruputnya tehnya yang cukup menyegarkan di musim seperti ini. "Itu kan pacar semusim. Lagian bukannya itu saranmu waktu aku diputuskan mantan pacarku kan?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum masam. "Yah, aku hanya tak menyangka kalian putus secepat itu."

Gadis dengan rambut cepol itu menatap Sakura intens. "Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa sampai sekarang masih betah menjomblo? Bukankah kau sudah lama putus dengan laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu?" tanya Tenten-nama gadis bercepol yang sekarang menjadi teman dekat Sakura-. Sakura hanya menghela nafas sejenak dan berujar,

"Aku juga… ingin menenagkan diri…" Tenten tampak mengerutkan alisnya. Sakura mengusap dahinya, "-sedang sibuk, mengurus cowok yang merepotkan."

Tenten tercengang. "Apa? Sudah dapat cowok lain?"

Sakura menerawang, senyum mengembang di bibirnya mengingat hari-hari bahagia yang ia lalui akhir-akhir ini. "Dia tidak mau makan makanan kaleng. Jadi harus kubuatkan sendiri makanannya." Sakura menerawang menatap langit, mengingat sosok kucing hitam kesayangannya yang takkan pernah makan makanan lain selain masakannya.

"Sakura, dia cowok yang merepotkan?" tanya Tenten dengan mengebu-ebu.

"Gawat kalau sampai ketahuan induk semang, jadi aku tempelkan saja kaca film di luar jendela." Lanjut Sakura dengan senyum yang tak pernah pergi dari parasnya.

"Eh? Memangnya dia tinggal bersamamu?" Tenten kembali melontarkan pertanyaan dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Ya, aku harus mengurungnya di dalam kamar biar dia tidak keluyuran ke mana-mana." Jawab Sakura. Tenten membelalakkan matanya,

"Ya Tuhan Sakura! Kau sadis!" pekik Tenten.

"Kadang dia stress karena terkurung di ruangan sempit, jadi diare. Kamarku jadi bau." Keluh Sakura dengan nada santai. Sementara Tenten tetap kukuh pada raut terkejut miliknya.

"Sakura… sadar, dong! Apa yang kau lakukan, lebih baik curhat padaku…" tawar Tenten, ia tak bisa membayangkan Sakura yang menjadi sangat over hanya karena pernah diputuskan satu kali diputuskan oleh cowok.

Sakura menatap Tenten dengan senyum lebar. "Hehe, terima kasih. Tapi kurasa aku baik-baik saja kok!" kata Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Tenten agar tak perlu khawatir.

Tenten menghela nafas gusar mencoba menengkan diri. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku jadi penasaran seperti apa cowok yang kauceritakan itu. Kau punya fotonya kan?" pinta Tenten. Sakura mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Gadis dengan iris klorofil itu menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Tenten.

"Lihat! Dia manis dan cakep kan? Namanya Sasu-chan!" kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah bahagia. Tenten langsung lemas begitu melihat layar ponsel itu yang menampakkan sosok seekor kucing hitam yang di foto dengan berbagai pose.

"Oh, ternyata kucing…" Tenten mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Jadi sia-sia saja kekhawatirannya dari tadi.

Sakura menatap foto Sasuke. Ia tersenyum sendu dan mendekap foto itu di dadanya, "aku tidak butuh laki-laki lagi. Hidupku sudah damai bersama Sasu-chan." Ujar Sakura.

Tenten menghela nafas dan mencengkram bahu Sakura lembut. Dengan penuhs emangat ia berkata. "Sakura, kita pesta yuk! Lebih baik nikmati masa mudamu sebelum kau jadi nenek yang tinggal bersama kucing saja!" ajak Tenten.

Sakura terdiam.

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya malas-malasan di atas ranjang. "Tega banget sih ngomongnya…" sungut Sakura. Ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju kulkas tempat biasanya ia menyimpan cemilan dan makanan. Di ambilnya sebuah bungkus keripik dan dilahapnya satu persatu.

"Dibanding pesta kumpul sama cowok… lebih baik hidup santai dan damai bersama Sasu-chan, enggak ada beban." Sakura tetap bersungut-sungut sembari terus melahap cemilannya. Klorofilnya berputar menatap seekor kucing hitam yang tengah tertidur di atas rak buku. "Dengar enggak, Sasu-chan?" tanya Sakura. Namun bola bulu itu tidak menyahut. "Kok bisa ya, kucing tiduran di tempat yang tinggi dan sempit begitu…" ujar Sakura ketika memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang tetap terlelap di atas rak buku.

Sasuke bergerak sedikit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia hendak berputar dan berguling, sayangnya ia tak menyadari tempatnya tidur sekarang ini jadi tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang tertarik gravitasi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura memekik karena kaget.

"SASU-CHAN?"

BRUK!

Tap!

Dengan sigap Sasuke mendarat dengan selamat. Namun raut syok tetap tampak di wajah kucing hitam itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura yang segera menghampiri kucing kesayangannya. "Sasu-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah innocent. Kemudian berbalik dan menjilati seluruh tubuhnya dengan sikap santai seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura yang gemas segera meraih kucing hitam itu dan memeluknya penuh sayang. " Ihhh… Sasu-chan membuatku khawatir! Kalau ada Sasu-chan rasanya jadi ramai ya." kata Sakura dengan geli.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan sangat cepat. Sehingga membuat seluruh insan yang ada di bumi segera bangun dari tidur panjang mereka dan segera beraktifitas. Suara gaduh terdengar dari sebuah apartemen kecil. Sesosok gadis dengan surai merah muda membenahi penampilannya di depan sebuah cermin besar. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki sebagaia murid resmi Konoha Senior Academy.

"Nah, Sasu-chan aku berangkat dulu!" pamit Sakura kepada Sasuke yang masih berbaring malas-malasan di atas kasur. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kucing hitam itu tidak lagi mengikuti Sakura ke sekolah.

"Meong." Sasuke menyahut malas membuat Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum manis lalu segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Sesampainya Sakura di gerbang KSA tampak Tenten melambaikan tangannya menyambut Sakura.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Tenten.

"Selamat pagi juga." Sakura menjawab dengan senyum manis. Baru saja ia melangkah bersama Tenten. Tiba-tiba irisnya terpaku pada sepasang kakak kelas yang tengah berciuman mesra di depan gerbang.

"Wuah, ciuman hot di dalam sekolah." Tenten terkikik dengan suara yang di kecilkan. "Rasanya tidak cocok buat orang Jepang, ya." bisik Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu segera menarik tangan Sakura. Setelah mereka sudah jauh dari pasangan itu Tenten kembali bersuara, " tapi jadi iri juga, ya!" Tenten menatap Sakura yang tampak melamun. "Sakura, enggak mau cepat dapat pacar baru nih?" tanya Tenten dengan senyum jahilnya yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura berjengit dan menatap Tenten dengan raut malas, "ah, enggak mau norak begitu!"

Tenten terkikik dan kembali menunjuk ke arah lain. "Lihat, di sana ada lagi, tuh!"

Sakura menoleh, mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Tenten. Sepersekian detik ia tertegun kala menangkap siulet pemuda dengan rambut merah yang tengah mengecup mesra sosok gadis dengan rambut indigo.

'_Karena kami satu sekolah, kukira dulu kami bisa jalan bersama-sama. Ternyata pacarnya sekarang satu sekolah juga.' _Batin Sakura dengan hati yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. _'Ternyata malah begini…' _Sakura segera melangkah sembari menarik tangan Tenten. Gadis itu hendak memperotes namun Sakura segera memotongnya. "Cepat kita pergi, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Kudengar Pak Maito itu paing bawel soal disiplin waktu." Sakura segera melangkang menuju kelasnya.

"Ah, iya!" Tenten segera menyusul Sakura dengan raut kesal.

.

.

.

_Dengan lembut pemuda berambut merah bata itu mengenggam tangan gadis di sampingnya. Sang gadis memerah karena merasakan tangannya hangat. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan._

"_Eh?" Sakura memekik kaget dengan wajah memerah ketika sepasang kekasih berjalan beriringan dan tiba-tiba berciuman mesra di depan mereka._

_Gaara yang menyadari tingkah Sakura menepuk kepala gadis itu lembut dan berujar pelan dengan nada geli. "Norak banget ya, bermesraan seperti itu di sekolah."_

_Sakura dengan gugup mengangguk canggung, "iya, bikin malu yang lihat saja."_

.

.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Sakura kepada sosok kucing hitam yang duduk dengan santai di atas pangkuannya. Sakura menghela nafas bosan dan meletakkan Sasuke di atas kasur sementara ia tengkurap dan tetap mengelus bulu-bulu halus Sasuke. "Habis… dia sendiri yang bilang kalau pasangan kayak begitu sangat norak, kan? Aku juga jadi malu untuk minta… ciuman di sekolah… terus bagaimana?" sungut Sakura.

Sasuke mengeliat-geliat dan Sakura mengelitiki lehernya membuat kucing hitam itu mendongak dengan nyaman. "Sebetulnya aku juga ingin lengket dengannya, di mana saja…" Sakura merasakan matanya memanas. "Tapi karena dia bilang begitu… kenapa dia malah memilih perempuan itu sih, bukannya aku?" perlahan Sakura menangis.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu beralih kepada kucing hitam yang ada di sampingnya. "Dia bahkan hanya satu kali menciumku. Itupun ketika kami awal-awal pacaran." Bisik Sakura. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menerawang. Pikirnya kembali ke kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika ia pulang dari karaoke bersama Ino. Sakura ingat siulet tampan yang menolongnya waktu itu. Siulet yang terus membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Perlahan wajah Sakura menghangat ketika mengingat tentang ciuman lain yang ia dapatkan dari orang lain selain Gaara.

"Ah, kalau ciuman sih… aku pernah melakukannya dua kali dengan pemuda misterius itu ya?" gumam Sakura. Di sentuhnya bibir mungilnya, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat seperti apa rasa ciuman itu waktu itu.

Lembut…

Basah…

Menenangkan…

Nyaman…

"Ah!" Sakura tersentak dan mengetok kepalanya. "Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Kenapa juga aku jadi menghayal hal-hal yang tidak senonoh seperti itu?" sungut Sakura. Ia kembali berbaring di atas kasur dan menarik Sasuke yang tertidur di dalam pelukannya. "Tapi… kalau bisa… aku ingin bertemu pemuda itu lagi…" ujar Sakura.

.

.

.

To be continue

Fiuh! Akhirnya selesai.

Oh ya, mungkin ini telat banget… tapi saya ikut berduka cita dan sedih banget.

Selamat jalan untuk Kak Arnanda Indah aka Kang Mas Neji Ganteng dan Kak Raffa Part II yang telah pergi lebih dulu menghadap Allah. Semoga Allah mengampuni dosa-dosa mereka dan memberikan tempat terbaik di sisinya.

Sekarang saya memang sudah lebih baik, tapi terkadang masih syok.

Kak Nand dan Kak Raffa, mereka adalah dua author fav saya yang tak pernah saya lewatkan untuk membaca. Saya sedih ketika mendengar berita duka ketika mendengar kabar Kak Nand telah tiada, apalagi beberapa hari kemudian Kak Raffa juga ikut berpulang padahal baru kemarin saya baru baca fic 'LOVE' miliknya.

Rest In Peace… Kak Nand dan Kak Raffa. :')

Terima kasih untuk pereview di chap 7;

Letnan. Prof. Dr. Ir. Hari Widi : hahaha… enggak kok. Novelist ya? apakah saya berbakat sama itu? Saya ga yakin sih kalo merhatiin tulisan saya yang amburadul. XD

Soal SasuSaku pacaran lihat saja nanti ya-sok misterius- ;P makasih.

**Naomi azurania belle : **ano, soal itu lihat saja nantinya gimana. Soalnya saya sendiri juga masih bingung untuk plotnya.

Maya : hahaha… beneran nih? Saya juga punya kucing lho, apakah dia akan berubah menjadi makhluk tampan seperti Sasu-kun?-ngayal tingkat tinggi- XD

DEVIL'D : iya, ini udah update.

Ruru : hehe makasih. :D

Rafateuk : saya pikir-pikir dulu ya. tp ga janji lho ;P-diinjek-

Darkflash : iya, ga papa kok. Silakan panggil saya dengan sebutan apa aja- mau Pink, Uchiha, atau PinkU juga boleh- buat endingnya saya belum tahu pasti. Tp sepertinya bakal mirip sama komik 'The Cat's Beautiful Gift'. :D

**Fiyui-chan :** iya, ini udah update. Tp kalau kilat ga janji. :P-dilempar baskom sama Fiyui-

Maaf ya kalau update-nya lama.

Makasih semua… RnR please


	9. Chapter 9

*Memories About You*

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Kitten story*

*Inspirasi dari manga karya Naomi Akimoto*The Cat's Beautiful gift (Neko no Okurimono)*Story part 1 : Sleeping Under Sunshine*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : OOC-maybe-, Sasuke versi kucing. Ranting T+, little fantasy*

.

.

.

_**Kucing sering dibilang seperti anak kecil yang tidur pulas.**_

_**Seharian dia tidur melingkar.**_

_**Sasu-chan, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?**_

_**Chapter IX**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura mengelus pelan bulu hitam milik Sasuke. Kucing itu mengeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, gadis yang baru saja menjadi murid Konoha Senior Academy itu terkikik geli. Ia kembali membelai bulu-bulu halus milik Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan…? Tau enggak, belakangan ini aku merasa mempunyai seorang pengagum rahasia. Setiap aku mengalami suatu hal yang berbahaya, dia selalu menolongku, dia tampan sekali dan memiliki sepasang manik onyx yang menghanyutkan." Ujar Sakura dengan tatapan menerawang. Jemari mungilnya masih setia mengelus bulu-bulu milik Sasuke.

Kucing itu tetap mendengkur dalam tidurnya.

Srek!

Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di atas ranjang miliknya, "Aku ingin bertemu sekali lagi, paling tidak untuk menguncapkan terima kasih. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana nasibku setelahnya seandainya waktu itu laki-laki itu tidak datang menolongku…"

"Nyaa…" Sasuke mengerang sejenak, ia menguap lebar dan menjilati kaki-kaki empuk berbulu miliknya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Dasar kucing malas, seharian kau habisnya dengan tidur saja!" kekeh Sakura. ia kembali mengelus kepala Sasuke dan memainkan cuping telinga kucing hitam itu. kuping Sasuke bergerak-gerak kegelian dan sesekali menutup agar Sakura tak bisa memainkannya. Sakura terkikik dan menarik kuping Sasuke ke atas.

"Auuu…" Sasuke mengeong protes, manik hitam miliknya terbuka dan menatap Sakura dengan innocent. Kedua manik mereka bertemu dan perlahan Sakura tampak terpana.

Sepasang manik jelaga itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang…

"Sasu-" Sakura perlahan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menatap intens manik onyx kucing itu. "-kau…"

Slup!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjilat ujung hidung Sakura. gadis itu tersadar dan terkikik geli. "Ahahaha… dasar nakal~~! Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya untuk menjilat hidungku~?" Sakura memeluk erat kucing itu di pelukannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sebentar lagi aku harus menemui Tenten, dia mengajak karaoke! Nah, Sasu, kamu tinggal di rumah ya?" pesan Sakura. gadis berambut merah muda itu beranjak dari ranjangnya, ia melangkah ke kamar mandi. Kemudian dengan tubuh yang segar Sakura segera memakai mini dress selutut berwarna peach yang sangat manis.

"Sampai nanti Sasu-chan! Oh ya, makananmu sudah kusiapkan di piring seperti biasa, hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang lebih malam!" pamit Sakura dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

Manik onyx milik Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura, kucing hitam itu terdiam sejenak dan melopmat kea rah jendela. Kaki mungilnya dengan pelan membuka jendela balkon dengan mudah dan ia menyelinap keluar. Sepasang maniknya menemukan sosok gadis dengan surai merah muda dengan dress peach yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang dicepol dua.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah karaoke sebelum ini!" ujar Sakura. Tenten yang berada di sampingnya terkejut sesaat.

"Eh, masa sih?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan dan menyenggol bahu Tenten, "haha, aku hanya bercanda, maksudku, aku tidak pernah ke tempat karaoke lagi sejak putus dengan pacarku." Ujar Sakura. "Dulu aku selalu datang ke karaoke bersama Ino, sahabatku sejak kecil. Tapi karena dia melanjutkan sekolah di Kumo, kami berpisah." Cerita Sakura.

Tenten hanya menatap Sakura lembut, "aku akan menjadi sahabatmu!" ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sakura dengan gesture akrab. "Karena itu jangan sungkan-sungkan padaku ya!" kata Tenten. Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Ne, terima kasih!"

Dua gadis itu melangkah menuju sebuah tempat karaoke yang terlihat lumayan ramai.

"Wah, ramai sekali!" ujar Sakura takjub. Tenten hanya tertawa gelid an menarik temannya itu.

"Ayo, semuanya sudah menunggu!" ajak Tenten.

Sakura terkejut, ternyata tidak hanya dia yang diundang Tenten untuk karaoke. Ada sekitar 6 orang teman Tenten yang tak Sakura kenal.

"Hai Ten? Kau terlambat!" sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam jabrik memperotes.

"Haha, maaf, tadi aku harus menunggu temanku! Teman-teman, ini Sakura Haruno, teman satu kelasku!" kata Tenten memperkenalkan Sakura kepada keenam temannya.

"Hai, aku Menma Uzumaki!" kata pemuda yang memperotes Tenten tadi, rambut jabrik hitamnya berkilau dan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya mengingatkan Sakura pada teman rubahnya di SMP.

"Salam kenal Sakura, namaku Naruko Uzumaki!" gadis dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir dua memperkenalkan diri dengan mimik malu-malu.

"Morino Idate! Salam kenal!" sosok lelaki dengan rambut dikuncir menatap Sakura intens dengan cengirannya.

"Temujin!" pemuda dengan manik merah dan rambut pirang itu memperkenalkan diri dengan kalem.

"Panggil aku Amaru!" gadis berambut merah tua yang tampak manis itu mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat. "salam kenal!"

"Shion!" gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan manik violet itu menatap Sakura judes.

"Nah, karena semua sudah berkumpul! Bagaimana kalau acaranya kita mulai!" kata Tenten. Ia segera memilih-milih lagu-lagu yang akan dinyanyikan.

"Apa ada lagu milik AKB48 dengan judul 'Gomen ne Summer', Tenten?" tanya Amaru. Tenten mengangguk dan menekan tombol untuk memenuhi permintaan Amaru.

"Nah, waktunya pertunjukkan!" dengan tak kalah heboh Tenten memberikan mikrofon kepada Amaru.

"Aku duluan ya!" dengan penuh semangat Amaru menyanyikan lagu 'Gomen ne Summer' milik AKB48.

Sakura terkikik ketika melihat Shion tiba-tiba merebut mikrofon dari tangan Amaru dan menyanyikan bagian reff dengan penuh semangat. Sementara di belakangnya Naruko menepuk-nepuk tangan ikut menyoraki kedua gadis yang tengah berebut mikrofon itu.

"Kau tidak ikutan?" tanya Menma pada Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat saja…" jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Ne, kau Menma kan?"

Menma mengangguk. "Naruko sebenarnya ingin ikutan, tapi sepertinya dia malu seperti biasanya." Kata Menma.

"Eh, darimana kau tau?" tanya Sakura sedikit takjub. "Oh ya, bukankah marga kalian sama?"

"Dia adikku!" jawab Menma. "Maksudku, adik kembarku!"

"Eh, pantas saja wajah kalian mirip!" ujar Sakura takjub. "Kau tau, wajahmu mirip dengan temanku saat SMP, dia berambut pirang jabrik dengan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya!" kata Sakura.

Menma terdiam sejenak, "Jangan-jangan kau si gulali dari SMP yang biasanya Kak Naruto ceritakan itu ya?"

"Eh? Kau adiknya Naruto?" Sakura tampak terkejut sejenak. Ternyata dunia sangat sempit ya. "Bukankah saat ini kau anak SMA?"

"Ya, dia kakak kembarku! Jadi usia kami sama, hanya berbeda beberapa menit saja!" jawab Menma. "Siapa yang mengira kalau kami adalah kembar 3 yang identik, bukan?" Menma terkekeh pelan.

"Waah… pasti menyenangkan sekali mempunyai saudara yang wajahnya mirip dengan kita!" Sakura ikut tergelak. "Jangan-jangan kau mengecat rambutmu menjadi hitam agar mudah dikenali ya?" celetuk Sakura.

Menma mendengus dan mencubit pipi Sakura agak keras.

"Akh!" Sakura meringis kecil. "ssshh… sakitt!"

"Hehe… rasain~!" Menma terkekeh dan kembali menatap saudara kembarnya yang kali ini kebagian menyanyikan lagu 'For You' milik Azu. "Haha, kali ini Naruko yang kebagian menyanyi!" kata Menma menunjuk Naruko.

Sakura ikut menatap Naruko. "Kau benar! Waahh~ suaranya bagus juga ya?" pujinya.

"Tentu saja!" balas Menma dan beranjak untuk menyusul gadis-gadis yang tengah heboh menyanyi. Sementara itu hanya tinggal Sakura bersama Temujin dan Idate. Temujin kemudian izin keluar sebentar untuk ke toilet.

"Hai, Sakura-chan? Aku Idate dari Senior High Konoha!" sapa Idate sok akrab. Sakura hanya mengulum senyumnya.

"Hai, aku dari Konoha Senior Academy. Kau teman Ten-ten, ne?" tanya Sakura. Idate mendekatkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"Tenten teman SD-ku!" jawab Idate. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah pernah pacaran Sakura-chan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sakura berjengit sesaat, namun demi mempertahankan kesan pertama perkenalan Sakura berusaha tampak tenang. Walau pertanyaan Idate cukup sensitive untuknya. Ia benar-benar belum bisa melupakan Gaara.

"Tentu saja, siapapun pasti pernah pacaran!" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak lagi." Ujarnya lirih.

Idate melebarkan maniknya, "ehhh? Jadi sekarang kau single, ne?" tanyanya terkejut dengan nada seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kunci emas.

"Hehe… iya, aku sudah lama putus dari mantan pacarku!" Sakura tertawa kaku. "Kurasa sudah setahun lamanya, ne, kau sendiri? apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sakura.

Idate berdehem sejenak. "Haha… sebenarnya, yah aku juga baru saja putus dari pacarku…" ucapnya dengan nada sendu. "Dia selingkuh dibelakangku!"

Deg!

Sakura tersentak.

"Padahal aku mencintainya…" lanjut Idate. "Tapi sudahlah, itu masa lalu. Sekarang lebih baik aku harus bisa move on. Masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik di luar sana!"

"Kau benar!" sahut Sakura. "Orang seperti itu… lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan. Mereka… tidak akan mau mengerti perasaan kita." Ujar Sakura lirih.

Idate mengangguk setuju.

"Ne, Idate? Makanan apa yang kau sukai? Aku paling jago masak lho!" celetuk Sakura. gadis itu tampaknya mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan Idate. Pemuda itu ternyata lumayan enak diajak ngobrol.

"Aku suka spageti, makanan barat juga." Jawab Idate. "Gimana kalau kau buatkan aku masakan! Aku jadi penasaran seenak apa masakanmu?" tantangnya dengan tatapan jahil.

Sakura mengangguk, "kau menantangku, ne? haha! Akan kubuktikan!" jawab Sakura. "jadi, kau mau aku masak apa?"

"Apapun akan aku makan!" jawab Idate. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Apapun itu macam-macam, Baka!" ketusnya main-main. "Katakan saja langsung!"

"Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali ya?" tiba-tiba Amaru menyusup diantara pembicaraan mereka. "Sakura-chan, aku pamit ya! sudah malam nih, Ibu menyuruhku pulang sebelum jam sembilan." Pamit Amaru.

"Lho! Kok cepat sekali?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Itu karena kalian asik sekali ngobrolnya." Celetuk Tenten jahil.

"Aku dan Amaru duluan!" tiba-tiba Shion sudah berdiri di dekat Amaru. "Bye-bye!"

Gadis dengan surai pirang itu melenggang meninggalkan tempat karaoke mereka bersama Amaru.

Sakura tersadar ketika melihat jam yang sudah ada ditangannya. "Ah, sudah jam setengah sembilan malam!" pekiknya terkejut. "Tenten! Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" pinta Sakura.

Tenten meringis, "A-ano… Sakura. bagaimana kalau kau pulang sendiri saja? aku masih ingin karaokean bersama yang lain." Katanya dengan senyum tak nyaman, ia menangkupkan tangannya meminta maaf dengan sangat.

Sakura berdecak, "Haah… baiklah kalau begitu! Aku pulang saja!" katanya dengan nada kecewa dan dengan setengah kesal bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku antar!" kata Idate tiba-tiba. "Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian malam-malam begini!"

Sakura terpana dan kemudian mengulum senyum. "Terima kasih!"

Tenten menghela nafas lega. "Maaf ya Sakura. aku janji besok akan kutraktir di sekolah!" janjinya.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dengan senyum hambar. "Ne, taka pa-apa Ten. Aku pulang dulu, Sasuke pasti lapar!"

Tenten hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke! Dan, Idate… jaga Sakura!" pesannya.

"Tenang saja Ten!" sahut Idate dan mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Naruko, Temujin, Menma, aku pulang dulu!" pamit Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sakura!" balas Naruko.

Tenten mendekati ketiga temannya. "Nah, bagaimana dengan lagu selanjutnya?" tanyanya sembari memilih daftar lagu yang ada.

Temujin menatap pintu yang baru saja dilewati Sakura dan Idate. "Idate mengantarnya pulang?" tanya Temujin.

"Ha'a!" sahut Tenten tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari daftar list lagu.

"Kau tak khawatir?" tanya Temujin heran. Tenten menoleh padanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Idate sebenarnya agresif lho!" celetuk Menma. "Sudah berapa banyak gadis yang sudah ia tiduri?"

"A… Me-Menma?" Naruko menatap kembarannya dengan wajah yang merona.

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Idate itu playboy, biasanya setiap gadis yang bersamanya pasti berakhir di atas ranjang!" kata Temujin. "Karena itu, aku tak heran Idate mudah sekali akrab dengan gadis-gadis."

Tenten terbelalak. "Jangan bercanda! Aku tak tahu kalau dia seperti itu!" dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia segera merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Menma bingung.

"Aku harus menghubungi Sakura! dia itu masih polos sekali!" pekik Tenten dengan nada panik. Ia mencari nomor ponsel Sakura. "AKHHH NOMORNYA TIDAK AKTIF LAGI!"

.

.

"Jadi, kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Idate.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat distrik pertokoan itu." jawab Sakura. "Orang tuaku tidak tinggal di Konoha."

"Kau gadis mandiri ya?" puji Idate. "Kau juga manis." Lanjutnya.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Ah, kau bisa saja."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sungguh kagum padamu, kau manis dan sangat mandiri. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis sepertimu sebelum ini." kata Idate panjang lebar. "Sakura… aku merasa… aku sepertinya tertarik padamu."

"Eh?" manik Sakura melebar. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya ketika Idate menatapnya intens.

"Aku menyukaimu… apakah kau mau memberikanku kesempatan Sakura? mungkin kau masih trauma sejak putus dari mantanmu setahun yang lalu, aku juga baru saja putus dari pacarku. Tidak ada salahnya jika kita berusaha untuk move on kan?" Idate semakin menatap serius Sakura.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "A-ano… ta-tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Kita baru saja mengenal…"

Idate menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, aku akan menunggu." Lelaki itu tiba-tiba menyentuh dangu Sakura dengan lembut dan memutar wajah gadis itu agar menatap manikya. "Kau harus tahu Sakura, aku serius!" ujarnya. "Kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui…"

Sakura terpana ketika hatinya perlahan menghangat dan rasa panas mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Ia menatap lama manik Idate, mata mereka saling terkunci mencoba menyelami pribadi masing-masing. Idate perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura tanpa perlawanan. Sakura seolah terhanyut dan menerima begitu saja ciuman Idate.

Ciuman lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi tekanan-tekanan lembut. Idate mulai berani memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mengalungkan lengan gadis itu di lehernya. Sakura hanya mampu terhanyut dalam kenikmatan yang mengelora, ketika ciuman singkat mereka berubah menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu dan saling membutuhkan. Idate mulai memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengerang dan meremas rambut pemuda itu penuh tuntutan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang manik merah itu memicing tajam.

.

.

Pasokan oksigen mereka mulai menipis, Sakura mendorong bahu Idate mencoba melepaskan diri, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tampak belum puas dan terus mendesak Sakura. tangan besarnya mengelus pinggang Sakura dan turun ke pantatnya. Sakura tersetak, ia tersadar dan berusaha memberontak.

"Hentikan! Le-lepaskan aku Idate!" rutuk Sakura. ciuman mereka sudah terlepas namun Idate solah gelap mata dan memeluk pinggang Sakura, berusaha merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka dan berulang kali berusaha mencumbu gadis itu.

"Lepaskan kataku!" Sakura mencoba mendorong Idate ketika pemuda itu berusaha mencium leher jenjangnya.

"Tidak!" Tolak Idate. "Kau tau, aku sungguh menginginkanmu Sakura!" tegasnya dan kembali berusaha mencumbu gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU!" Sakura memekik sembari berusaha menahan kepala Idate yang tenggelam di perpotongan lehernya.

BUAK!

"ARRGGG!" Idate menggeram kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan menghantam kepalanya. Lelaki itu langsung terjengkang di atas jalanan trotoar yang kebetulan sepi.

Sakura terbelalak melihat sosok pemuda dengan jaket hitam yang barusan melayangkan bogem mentah kepada Idate. Rambut emonya yang berkilau tertiup angin, maniknya onyx-nya yang tajam memicing pada Idate. Sementara itu Idate hanya bisa tergeletak pingsan setelah menerima bogem mentah dari pemuda misterius itu.

"Ka-kau?" Sakura menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu tak percaya, ia adalah pemuda yang sama yang telah 2 kali menyelamatkannya dari bahaya.

Pemuda itu tak menyahut, hanya menatap Sakura lama dengan tatapan datar. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendekati Sakura dan tanpa aba-aba mengangkat gadis itu, mengendongnya bridal style dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" gagap Sakura panik. Ia mendongak menatap lelaki dengan wajah tampan itu. "Turunkan aku!" pintanya.

Pemuda itu tak mengubris kata-kata Sakura, ia tetap melenggang santai sembari mengendong tubuh mungil gadis berambut merah muda itu di lengan kekarnya. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa dengan mimik kikuk.

"A-ano… terima kasih sudah menolongku…" ujar Sakura. "Kau sudah dua kali menolongku sebelumnya." Ujarnya lagi.

Pemuda itu menunduk dan menatap wajah Sakura. ia hanya menarik seulas senyum tipis yang seketika membuat waktu seakan berhenti bagi Sakura. manik gelap itu seolah menyedotnya, membuatnya tenggelam. Manik yang seolah menyimpan berjuta cerita. Manik yang membuat Sakura seakan ia akan terkunci.

Bahkan Sakura bisa menangkap pantulan wajahnya di sepasang manik kelam itu. manik onyx itu, membuat Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang taka sing. Ia merasa, tak asing dengan manik sekelam malam itu. Seolah pemilik manik itu telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Apakah kita… pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas dan kembali mengumbar senyum tipis yang lembut. "Rasanya, matamu seperti familiar bagiku." Ujar gadis itu lagi. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kepada Sakura dan perlahan tangan besarnya menarik bahu Sakura agar lebih mendekat dan pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Wajah mereka saling mempersempit jarak. Dan bibir Sakura kembali terasa hangat ketika sepasang bibir tipis dari pemuda berambut malam itu mengulumnya lembut. Kemudian kesadaran Sakura seolah memudar.

Deg!

Sakura tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Ia tersentak ketika sadar ia sudah berada di apartemennya, ia sudah berbaring di kasurnya yang biasa. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya agak kasar. Ia tertegun ketika menemukan sosok kucing hitam yang berada di pelukannya. Hewan berbulu itu tertidur lelap dengan dengkuran lembut. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke.

'_Dimana… laki-laki misterius itu?'_

.

.

To be continue…

Makasih untuk pembaca yang mau mereview fic ini. maaf saya lama sekali updatenya, dan maaf sekali lagi saya belum bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. Saya harap fic ini masih menghibur seperti biasanya. Untuk ending mungkin masih beberapa chapter lagi.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk…

Vania uchiharuno, eureka eklesius, SONE Uchiha, Misaki Yuuko, Maya Kimnana, anak tomcat, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, WinterCherry.


End file.
